Secrets
by WishYouWereHere15
Summary: Ziva has a secret that may come crashing down on her. its better when no one knows right... well no one does know. Except the people that want to kill her, and her loved one. Tiva McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story… four stories at once, that's a hard thing, but hopefully this will be easy, and get more reviews!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva David sighed. Today was a long day at work; she couldn't wait to get home. The only thing keeping her at work was Gibbs's paperwork assignment.

"Ziva, after this work, you want to grab a drink" Tony said, standing up from his chair, walking up to her.

"No, Tony I am busy." Ziva replied back simply, she just wanted to go home, and be with her loved one.

"Ok, maybe another day." Tony said, aggravated that Ziva wouldn't go with him. She used to go places with him all the time, but then, she stopped, about 3 years ago. Tony heavy sighed and walked back to his desk.

Ziva was slightly upset with herself that she was hurting her partner in this way. She wanted to spend time with him, but she was busy with someone back home. Ziva finished up her work, grabbed her stuff, and went to walk towards the elevator. She hit the button, and then she waited. She looked towards Tony, and her heart broke. He was sitting their, with his head on his arms, leaning over his desk. He had this depressed look on his face. Ziva couldn't see him sad, so once the elevator arrived, she got on and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony looked up from his desk and looked to where he last saw Ziva standing. He didn't understand why she had been so distant lately. He decided that after work, he would head over to her place and find out what's wrong. Hopefully he won't find her walking around her apartment half naked with a man she met at a bar. He shuddered at the thought. Now, he had to go see what Ziva was doing, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Yet, he had to get his mind on his work, so he could see what Ziva was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva arrived back at her apartment home. She decided to take a walk, and so she walked up the stairs of her apartment. She walked down the hallway, which her room was located, but stopped one door before her own door. She knocked, and was answered by a nice looking old lady.

"Oh Ziva, Welcome back. How was work today?" Ziva's elderly neighbor, Mrs. Sacco asked.

"It was… interesting" Ziva answered nicely, giving off a small smile as she said.

"You must want to come in. Aaron has been wonderful today" Mrs. Sacco said, walking into her living room, Ziva followed suit, closing the door as she walked in. "Today, we played Candy land… well tried to play. And we had a wonderful lunch, with all the food groups. He had half a peanut butter sandwich, with an apple slice, milk, and a pickle. We watched Seseame Street, and then I let him play in the play pen. About 7 o'clock, he fell asleep. And here his is" Mrs. Sacco said, pointing towards the little child, rolled up in a ball. His thumb was in his mouth and he was clutching his teddy bear named Teddy. He was covered up by a hand made blanket, which was checkerd blue and green. His hair was medium length, and his tan skin was shining in the light reflecting off of the teveviosion. Ziva walked up to the boy and carefully picked him up, careful not to wake him. The boy moved slightly once he was in familiar arms, he buried his head in Ziva's neck, and slumped against her, falling back into a deep slumber.

"Thank you for watching him today. I have the day off tomorrow, so I should not need your assistance. Aaron will be seeing you again on Monday." Ziva said, in a soft whisper.

"Your welcome my dear. I will see you later" Mrs. Sacco said, shutting the door as Ziva walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony stood at the outside of Ziva's apartment complex, wondering if he should go in. He considered the pros and cons. The pros being that he could fix the problem between him and Ziva's growing relationship. The cons being that she can kill him 18 different ways with a paperclip. He decided that the pros won, and boldly made his way up, towards the familiar direction to her room. Once he got outside her door, he took a deep breath and knocked. He heard Ziva say something, what seemed to be a curse in Hebrew, before she made her way to the door. She opened looked through the peephole, and heavy sighed at the sight of Tony, standing on the opposite side. She opened the door a smidge, So Tony couldn't see the hole inside of her apartment, which was a little messy.

"Yes Tony" Ziva said.

"Um…I was hoping that we could talk" Tony said, feeling awakward at her, not inviting him in all the way. He could only see Ziva's face because she wasn't opening the door for him all the way.

"Now is not the time Tony." Ziva said, trying to close the door. Tony stuck his arm out, his elbow locking into place, so he could hold the door open, and have it not be slammed in his face.

"It's never time for you Ziva. We need to talk." Tony said. Ziva could tell that he was being serious. He wasn't being the normal Tony, who joked about everything. Right now he was being caring, wanting to know what is bugging her.

"We can talk another time." Ziva said, trying to lure him away from her door.

"No, we have to talk now Ziva" Tony said, trying to push his way into her apartment. Ziva was strong, but Tony was stronger. He pushed the door with all his might, and the door opened enough for him to squeeze through. When he got into her apartment, Ziva shut the door and lent her head against the wooden door. Tony looked at her and walked up to her.

"Ziva, what's wrong." Tony asked simply. Ziva sank down and sat on the floor, facing the rest of her apartment, her back resting on the door. Tony bent down to her level, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Nothing" Ziva said, giving him a cold-stone look, filled with absolutely no emotion. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"You don't talk to me anymore. We used to hang out, talk, watch movies, together, and now, now you won't even look at me anymore. When we finish work, you head straight homes. You've been cancelling movie nights, and now, you refuse to let me into your apartment.

"It is nothing worth worrying over" Ziva said. Tony heavy sighed; he wasn't going to get a straight answer from her. Tony and Ziva where staring each other in the eyes, each waiting for the other one to break. Both of them broke apart when a small voice came from the back of the room.

"Mommy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think??? Please review, even you anonymous people!!! And feel free to leave your predictions, suggestions, or ideas!! ALL ARE WELCOME!

So for Aaron, I decided to use the same picture of Christian, from the story Gone. You can check out his picture in my profile.


	2. Tony's mistake

Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I was so happy that I decided to write more chapters today and tomorrow!

AN: Ok, I just made up when he was born, and lets pretend that during the summer that Gibbs left, Tony and Ziva didn't hang out, and that is when she had Aaron. Also, Jacob looks like Michael Copon, just older.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva got up from her sitting position on the floor, and walked to the boy. He was in his pajamas, with his thumb in his mouth, holding his teddy bear. Aaron put his hands in the air, and Ziva lifted him up. Tony looked at her in shock. He stood up from his crouched position and walked up to Ziva, his eyes almost buldging out from his head, he was still in shock.

"Tony, this is Aaron" Ziva said, looking down. She was afraid of what he would think of her.

"How old?" Tony asked, still he couldn't find his voice. Ziva, the Ziva that he loved, had a son.

"Three years. I had him the summer that Gibbs left" Ziva said. Tony looked at the boy, who was starring back at him. Aaron's eyes where choclate brown, just like his mother. Anyone could drown in his eyes.

"Who is the father?" Tony asked. Just then, the apartment door opened, and a decent looking man stepped in the apartment. He had dark brown hair, and big brown eyes, just like Aaron. His skin was dark, like Aaron's. He had a white dress shirt, and black dress pants on. Tony looked at him, and then looked back at Ziva, who was looking down.

"Ziva, who is this" The man said, walking up to Ziva after putting his bag and coat down.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" Tony answered, still in shock at the fact of finding out that Ziva has a son. Not just a son, but she had a husband, or boyfriend, maybe husband, Tony had no clue. The man walked up to Ziva, and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Ziva shruddered at the contact.

"Nice to meet you, Agent DiNozzo. I am Ziva's boyfriend. Jacob Chazin" the man, Jacob said. "I see that you have met my son Agent DiNozzo" Jacob bragged. He tried to take Aaron from Ziva's arms. Ziva tried to not let go, but Jacob ripped him out. Ziva stood there looking empty. Aaron started to cry once he got into Jacob's arms. Aaron was still looking at Tony, his big brown eyes, pretty much begging for help. Tony stood there, not able to do anything. Ziva stood there looking helpless as well. Jacob was just standing there, with a stupid looking smile on his face. "Maybe, you should go Agent DiNozzo." Jacob suggested. Once he said this, Ziva looked at Tony, and gave him the look. Tony could easily read her face this time. She didn't want him to go.

"I just got here Jacob, I don't plan on leaving soon." Tony said, standing his ground. Ziva took a sigh of relief, with Tony around Jacob wouldn't hurt her.

"I don't think that is a good idea, what do you think Ziva?" Jacob asked, turning towards Ziva. Ziva just looked down, once in her life, she was afraid of saying anything. "Ok, Agent DiNozzo, my girlfriend and I are tired, so why don't you go home, and you can talk to Ziva on Monday." Jacob said, using his free hand to push Tony out of the apartment.

"No" Tony said, trying to push back. He didn't want to push to hard, just incase he would hurt Aaron. Jacob was strong, he was able to push Tony succsessflully out of the apartment. He closed the door. Tony, who was now standing on the outside of the apartment, tried to break down the door, but he couldn't. Jacob was blocking it from the other side. After about 10 minuets, he stopped, he gave up. A mistake that he should never had made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Found

Thank you so much for all my wonderful reviews. 19 reviews for 2 chapters, which is my record! Let's keep the reviews coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony couldn't fall asleep. After letting Ziva down, he came back to his apartment, grabbed his gun, cell phone, and home phone, and laid down in bed. He wanted to be ready incase Ziva called him, begging for help. He wasn't sure if she would call him. Ziva was a tough Mossad Assassin, she probably didn't need his help, but just in case, he would be ready. It was about midnight when his home phone started ringing. He reached over to his bedside table, and answered the phone eagerly.

"Hello, Ziva" He said, he didn't even bother to check the caller I.D, which would have been smart.

"No, I'm looking for an Anthony DiNozzo" An old voice said from the other line. In the backround, you could faintly hear a child screaming, no yelling something.

"This is him" Tony said, slightly confused at who would call him at this hour.

"Yes, My name is Bertha Sacco, I live next to Ziva David. And uh, you are listed as the next of kin and emergency contact for an Aaron David."

"Is everything ok" Tony asked, getting up and moving out of his bed. He navigated his way to the living room, where he threw a pair of jeans on.

"I don't know. Aaron has been screaming from inside the apartment for the past hour. Normally, Ziva would have stopped him, but this time she has not. I wasn't sure if anything was wrong, so I called you" Mrs. Sacco said.

"I'll be right over" Tony said, before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the ground. He hurridly made his way through his apartment door, slamming it shut. He ran down the stairs, taking 3 at a time. He made his way to his car, and took off in a way that made it look like Ziva was driving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony ran up the stairs towards Ziva's apartment house. He turned down the hallway, which her room was located on, and he saw an old lady knocking at the door, yelling for someone to open up. Tony assumed that this was the lady that he talked to on the phone.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Sacco." Tony said, putting his hand on the lady's shoulder.

"You must be Mr. DiNozzo. I have been knocking, just incase that Ziva is in there in a deep sleep." Mrs. Sacco said, stepping away from the door. Tony tossed her his cell phone and he took his gun out.

"Call 911" Tony instructed, as he got in position to kick the door in.

"My, is something wrong." Mrs. Sacco said, opening the phone.

"My gut thinks so." Tony spoke before kicking the door in. He carefully flicked the lights on, and looked around. The apartment was over turned, picture frames where overturned. He bent down and picked up a picture and looked at it. It was a picture of Tony and Ziva, at the NCIS Christmas party. Tony and Ziva had been caught under a mistletoe, so Tony gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek, as Ziva laughed. Abby was there and snapped a picture of the two. Ziva processed the picture, and framed it. Tony remembererd that day, what broke him out of the day dream, was the sudden remembrance of the little boy, screaming his lungs off. He walked towards the sound of the voice, and opened up a door. Inside the door, was a little boy's room. Filled with toy's and cars. Tony made his way over to the bed. The bed was a twin size bed, with side rails on each side, ensuring a child's safety. Tony holstered the gun, and walked over to a side of the bed. He saw Aaron tossing and turning. Tears where screaming down his face. He was in his onesie pajamas, and he was clutching his teddy. Tony found a spot on his head, where some blood had dried up. Blood was also on the bed, which he was laying. Tony carefully picked Aaron up. Aaron put his thumb in his mouth, his other arm was clutching Teddy. Aaron pulled Teddy close to his chest, and laid his head on Tony's shoulder. His arm was around Tony's shoulder, since he pulled his thumb out of his mouth. Tony picked up a blanket and wrapped it around Aaron. He made his way out of the apartment and back towards Mrs. Sacco, who was waiting there. When he got out there, he saw policemen, making their way towards them. Tony thanked Mrs. Sacco. He walked up to one officer and told them what he thinks happened. He gave his decscription of Jacob, and Ziva. He also told them, that he was going to take the kid, and that he was Anthony DiNozzo with NCIS. After a good 30 minuets of talking, Tony made his way towards his car. He didn't have a child seat, so he just buckled him in safetly, after all, it was a 5 minuet ride towards NCIS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On his way there, he phone Ducky, and told him to meet him there. He knew that Gibbs would still be there. He also phoned McGee, and told him to phone Abby, and tell her that something has happened to Ziva. Tony pulled up to the Navy yard and parked his car. He got out, and lifted Aaron back on to his shoulder. Aaron dropped his Teddy bear, so Tony picked him up. Aaron wrapped both of his arms around Tony, and fell back asleep. Tony put the blanket back around Aaron, and made his way into the building. He went down to the morgue, to see Ducky. Ducky had just arrived, and told Tony to lay the child on one of the tables. Tony went to go put him down.

"No Dada" Aaron said. Tony was in shock. He quickly recovered, the boy was half asleep, he didn't know what he was saying. Tony sat down on the table, and sat Aaron on his lap. Ducky came over to them, and started looking at Aaron.

"Now, who is this young fellow we have here." Ducky said, his accent thick.

"This is Ziva's kid Ducky. Aaron David" Tony said.

"Oh my, shall I ask where Ziva is" Ducky asked, he momentairily stopped examining Aaron to look Tony in the eyes.

"We have to figure it out" Tony said looking down. He felt guilty, he shouldn't have left Ziva and Aaron alone in the apartment with Jacob. He felt stupid. A ding came from the elevator, letting them know that someone was about to enter. The morgue doors slid open, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped through. He took one look at Tony, who was holding Aaron, who was starting to wake up.

"You got a kid DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking up to them.

"No, this is Ziva's kid Boss, Aaron David" Tony said, still looking down. "Don't ask me where Ziva is 'cause I don't have a clue Boss. I went to her apartment, and I saw her, with Aaron." Tony said, recalling the events from the earlier hours.

"What happened" Gibbs said, getting a little worried, but not overly worried.

"Her boyfriend showed up. Jacob Chazin. Ziva acted suspiciously. I wanted to stay, but he pushed me out. I should've, should've faught back, I didn't try hard enough, I let my partner down. I let my partner down." Tony repeated. Gibbs slapped him on the backside of his head

"Its, not your fault. We will find her" Gibbs said. "How is he" Gibbs said, acknowledging the doctor for the first time since he came down.

"He is a lucky one. A little bump to the side of the head. Nothing a lollipop will fix." Ducky said, looking at the fully awake toddler, in Tony's arms. Ducky rolled to his desk, opened his draw, and pulled out a purple lollipop. He gave it to Tony, who put it in his pocket.

Gibbs walked up to Aaron, and rubbed his head. Aaron, started crying for his mother.

"Aba hurt Mommy" Aaron said, Tony picked him up and held him close.

"We'll find her champ" Gibbs said, walking back towards the elevator, ready to find what happened to Ziva. The elevator dinged, and Gibbs looked up. He was surprised at what he saw in the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was going to write more, but im leaving to go tubing, how fun!


	4. Forgiveness

Whoa, you guys are really good at the reviews!! I have 30 reviews for 3 chapters, definitely my record. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I WILL UPDATE AGAIN IF I GET 15 OR MORE REVIEWS! And yea, this one is a little out of character, or ooc

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Aba hurt Mommy" Aaron said, Tony picked him up and held him close._

"_We'll find her champ" Gibbs said, walking back towards the elevator, ready to find what happened to Ziva. The elevator dinged, and Gibbs looked up. He was surprised at what he saw in the elevator._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs ran forward and towards Ziva, who was standing solemnly in the elevator. Ziva's hair was mess, all tangled up in knots. Her skin was bruised, and there was dry blood all over her. Her clothes where dirty and torn. She just looked awful. Gibbs put his arms around her and Ziva started to fight back against him.

"NO, do not touch me" Ziva said, violently turning in his arms.

"Ziva, no one is going to hurt you" He whispered, in his Gibbs calming voice. He started to help her walk back towards the morgue, to be checked out by Ducky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony looked up towards the door, which his boss had just exited, to see him walking back through. This time he wasn't alone. Tony saw Ziva, and he did a double take. The tough Mossad Assassin was now this helpless looking girl. Tony recovered and quickly ran up to her. He stopped though, not knowing if she was mad at him for leaving her with that man. Ziva looked him in the eyes, and then back down to the sleeping child in his arms. Ziva lunged forward, and took Aaron from his arms. Aaron woke up from the sudden action. His eyes seemed brightened and he smiled as soon as he saw his mother. He wrapped his small arms around Ziva, as Ziva squeezed tightly, never wanting to let go. Tony watched the pair and stepped back, allowing Ducky to check her out.

"Ziva dear, let's have a look-see" The Scottish doctor said. Ziva looked up at Tony, and then back down at Aaron. Ziva could tell that something was wrong with Tony, but she chooses to ignore it, hoping that it would pass.

"Tony" Ziva said silently. Tony looked up at Ziva and walked towards her. Ziva handed Aaron back to Tony. Aaron didn't wake up. He shifted himself and secured himself in his arms. Aaron fell back into a sleep. Tony looked back up at Ziva, and was met with her chocolate brown eyes looking up into his emerald green eyes. Ziva put on the slightest of smiles, and sat down on one of Ducky's table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky finished working on Ziva, and she was able to walk away with only a few major scratches, some facial and stomach bruising, and a sprained finger. Other than that she was fine.

"My dear, you are one of the few that can walk away from the morgue alive" Ducky said smiling.

"Thank you Ducky." Ziva said simply, before walking towards the elevator. Tony had taken Aaron down to see Abby who was in her lab, along with McGee. When Ducky saw Ziva got on the elevator, he turned to his guest who was still in the room with him.

"Jethro, what are you going to do?" Ducky asked, turning to Gibbs, who had his back to the wall.

"Investigate the case. Find the guy. The normal" He said, showing no expression as usual.

"Jethro, you just can't let Ziva go home, with that man still out there" Ducky spoke, trying to help Ziva.

"I'll send them home with DiNozzo, he can bring them back here in the morning, and we investigate." Gibbs said, walking out of the morgue. "Night Duck, you can go" He said, just before the elevator doors shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During that time, Tony, Ziva, and Aaron where in the elevator, riding up to Abby's lab. Aaron was still asleep, but he was being held by Ziva. Ziva noticed the awakward silence between the two of them. Ziva would try to look at him, but he had found a sudden interest in his shoes. Ziva was going to speak up, but when she opened her mouth, the elevator doors opened, and Tony shot out. Ziva heavy sighed, and followed his footsteps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab, and looked in. Abby and Ziva where talking, while Aaron slept in his arms, McGee was standing behind Abby, not contributing to the conversation. He noticed that Tony was missing and looked around. He was sitting in Abby's chair, playing a game of Tetris on his cell phone. Gibbs walked up to him.

"It's my fault, ain't it boss." Tony said, not looking up from his phone. "I left my partner when she needed me. I broke your rule" Tony said, 'Gibbs Slapping' himself on the head.

"It's not your fault DiNozzo. Go talk to her. You're taking her home tonight." Gibbs admonished.

"But boss, what if she blames me." Tony said, standing up to protest. He put his cell phone back in his pocket, and faced his boss. Gibbs reached up and slapped him.

Tony winced "I already gave myself one" He said starting to protest, but stopped when he saw Gibbs face "But two is even better" He said. He left his position, and walked over to where the rest of them where standing.

"Ziva lets go home" Tony said, hoping that she wouldn't reject him. Ziva could tell that something was still wrong with Tony; he just wasn't showing it as much.

"Ok." Was all Ziva could muster up. She accepted his hand as he offered it to her, and led her out of the lab, and out to his car.

"Awww, look at them McGee" Abby, said, in her normal happy mood.

"Rule 12 Abs. Go home, get sleep. Be back here tomorrow. We're gonna get this guy" Gibbs said, walking out of the lab also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony arrived home, and led Ziva and Aaron in, who was still asleep in his mother's arms. Tony shut the door behind her and hung her coat up.

"You can go put him in my bed; I'll sleep on the couch." Tony said not looking up. Ziva nodded and put Aaron in Tony's bed. She would have made some joke about not putting her son where random woman have slept, but Tony wasn't in the joking mood. She put Aaron down, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She left the room, and saw Tony sitting down on the couch. She walked over and sat right next to him, so that their legs where touching. Tony's face didn't change; he was looking at his rug this time.

"I fail to see what is so interesting in the rug, or your shoes." Ziva said, trying to start a conversation.

"Their new" He said gloomily. That was the last straw for Ziva.

"Tony, what is your problem. Do you not like me anymore? You have not talked to me since you came to my house." Ziva said, remembering the events from the hours before.

"No Ziva, its not you." Tony said, he knew that she was going to get it out of him, so he gave up.

"Then what Tony. Please enlighten me." Ziva said.

"I screwed my partner over Ziva. I shouldn't have left you alone with him. He could've hurt you… no he could have _killed _you Ziva. And it would've been my fault." Tony said, still looking at the carpet. Ziva reached over and grabbed both sides of his face with both of her hands.

"Tony, I am alive. It is not your fault. I am ok, I can assure you that. You tried, but Jacob; he is a strong man Tony. I do not blame you. Do not do this to yourself again." Ziva said simply. Tony and Ziva where looking at each other, each thinking if they lean in just a bit, that their lips would meet.

"I am sorry for worrying you Tony." Ziva said, she let go of his head and leaned back on the couch. Tony cautiously put his arm around her and pulled her back. She resisted at first, but then complied, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You worry me a lot Zee-vah." He said, turning back to his own self.

"You just have to deal with it Tony." She said, chuckling to herself. Ziva shut her eyes, and tried to sleep. Tony did the same, and after a while, they where both asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down the street from Tony's apartment, Jacob was sitting in his car, looking in the window with binoculars.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily Ziva." He said, putting the binoculars down, to reveal a freshly black eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooooo Cliffy! 15 or more reviews get you another chappy!

Forgiveness


	5. I Saw Aba

You guys are great. I got 19 reviews for the last chapter, so as I said, I'll update! I also want to thank all the other people who have favorite me, and if you guys would have reviewed, I would have sooo much more reviews! So please people, REVIEW. (I need some ideas'). Also this chapter focuses on the team and their relationship with Aaron. It may be Boring, but please still review.

A.N2- also, this is my try at writing humor. I was voted the funniest person of my grade, I just can't write humor… Sorry!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony woke up to an ache on his stomach. Sleeping on a lumpy sofa was not his idea of luxury. He realized that his stomach was warmer than normal, and he looked down. He smiled at what he saw. Somehow, during the night, Ziva's hands had made their way down to his stomach, resting just before his belly-button. Her head went on top of her hands, and she was silently sleeping. Tony looked to his left and saw the clock. It read that it was 4 O'clock in the morning. He couldn't believe he was only asleep for 3 hours, it felt like 10. His thought of time was interrupted when he heard small feet running down the small set of stairs. A few seconds later, a tired looking Aaron was standing at the arm of the couch, cuddling his teddy bear, and looking at Tony with those big chocolate eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tony questioned. He wasn't all that great with kids, but he wasn't bad either.

"Deres a monster in the bed" Aaron said. Tony was sitting in the middle of the couch, with Ziva on one side. Tony lifted his other arm, and Aaron just looked at him.

"Come on. Come sleep. We'll go kick some monster booty in the morning." Tony said, trying to enlighten Aaron. Aaron nodded and climbed onto the other side. He laid his head down, barely touching Tony. Tony pulled him closer, and made Aaron more comfortable. Aaron took a similar position to his mother, and laid down, and slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony woke up again, even more uncomfortable than before. He looked to his left, and saw that Ziva was occupying his side, still dead asleep. He looked to his right, and saw Aaron, just looking at him.

"Hey, Morning Buddy." Tony said smiling.

"Mornin. I hungry" He said, whispering.

"Ok, well what do you want? I have some pancakes, have you ever had pancakes?" Tony asked, cautiously, trying not to upset Aaron, and make him cry.

"Can you make Mickey Mouse?" Aaron asked, sitting up. Tony nodded, and Aaron jumped on the couch, he looked behind him, his eyes, begging Tony to come with him. Tony carefully moved Ziva off of him, and got up. He led Aaron to the kitchen, where they started cooking. While waiting for the pancakes to cook, Tony called Abby, and asked her for a favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva woke up, and noticed that she was not in her house. Mossad mode kicked in, and she shot up. She then remembered that she was in Tony's apartment, She relaxed. She noticed a rather appetizing smell coming from the kitchen. She followed the smell, which led her to find, her son, and Tony eating what looked to be Mickey Mouse pancakes. It was a rather good attempt; accept Mickey only had one ear. Aaron was the first to notice that Ziva was standing there.

"Mommy, Toey made cnapcakes" He said, not able to pronounce the words, since he was only 3. "Dere Mickey Mouse!" Aaron said, excitedly.

"There are some for you on in the microwave, they should still be warm." Tony said a mouth full of pancakes. Ziva grabbed a plate and sat down with the two and ate. Most of the time, Aaron was talking about random things, Tony didn't know that he had a mouth. When he saw him yesterday, he barely spoke to him. When Aaron stopped talking, Tony spoke up.

"Aaron, today you're going to go over to Auntie Abby's house, and play with her and the Probie. How's that sound?"

"I like Robie and Auntie!" He said excitedly.

"Tony, what are we going to do?" Ziva questioned them. She had a chocolate stain on the side of her mouth, her pancakes where chocolate chip. Tony reached over, and wiped it with his thumb.

"You, my dear, are being treated with a special DiNozzo dinner, and we are going to talk." Tony said, declaring what they where going to do, so Ziva couldn't refuse.

"When do I go so Robie?" Aaron asked. Tilting his head to the side, the way that Ziva does when she tries to understand English.

"Right after you get dressed." Tony said. "Why don't Mommy take you to my room, and I'll clean up the plates." Tony ordered. Ziva got up, and picked Aaron up. They headed towards the bedroom. Aaron started fidgeting. Ziva put him down, and he ran into the kitchen. He ran towards Tony, and hugged his legs. Tony shut the water off, and looked down.

"Whoa there Champ, where's the fire." He said, picking him up. Aaron flung his arms around Tony's neck. Tony put one of his arms on his back.

"The Monster still there." Aaron said, his face buried in Tony's shoulder. Ziva came around the corner and poked her head out. Tony nodded his head.

"There is a monster in my bedroom, which needs some fixing." He said walking by. Tony entered his bedroom and turned towards Aaron.

"Alright, where is this monster?" Tony asked, Aaron turned his head, and pointed to a lump on the side of his bed. Tony realized what is was and heavy sighed.

"This is going to be a tricky one, but I think you can handle this. We need to think of a plan. What is your plan?" Tony asked.

"You make it go Bye-Bye" Aaron said.

"Nah, to easy. I think, if I jump on it, it's going to be alright. I need to put you down, is that ok, comrade?" Tony asked. Aaron nodded. Tony put his down and prepared to jump. By this time, Ziva was watching, with an amused look on her face. She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh; this didn't go unnoticed by Aaron.

"Mommy, don't laugh. Toey might get hurt" Aaron said, with a look on his face. He went up to his mother, who picked him up in the air and held him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tony yelled as he hopped on top of the "monster". He made it look as if he was putting up a fight. He grabbed the "monster" and tackled it off the bed. Aaron turned his head away, Ziva laughed. Tony stood up panting. "I think I got it" He said, holding up a de-fluffed pillow. "This pillow will never scare again." Tony said, throwing it on the ground. He walked up to the pair.

"Mission success Comrade" He said, putting his hand on his head. He saluted, and Aaron followed his actions and laughed, along with Ziva and Tony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At around 5 o'clock pm, a knock at Abby's door, made her stop playing her video game on her computer.

"McGee, you're late. There going to be here soon, I don't have food, or child friendly games, I had to put away some of my skulls and stuff, 'cause Tony said it wouldn't be safe with Aaron around, and well, I don't get why. See we'll be watching him" Abby was cut off, with McGee's finger on her lips. "Right, sorry" She said. She licked his fingers and McGee pulled his finger away. Abby smiled and walked away.

"No wonder why Tony wanted both of us to watch Aaron." McGee mumbled, so that Abby couldn't hear. Frankly, she did. She poked her head in from the bedroom.

"What did you say McGee" She said, giving him the "look".

"I…Uh…" McGee stuttered.

"Remember, I, am one of the _only_ people that can _kill_ you, and leave no forensic evidence" Abby said.

"Right, I didn't say anything" McGee said.

"Thought so" Abby said, before turning back and going into the bedroom. Another knock at the door, and McGee turned. He opened it, to show Tony, holding Aaron, and also holding Ziva's hand.

"Evening Probie" Tony said, walking in to Abby's apartment.

"Evning Robie" Aaron said, trying to say what Tony said.

"Shalom" Ziva said, following Tony.

"Hey guys!" Abby said cheerfully. She had changed into a white t-shirt, with her pigtails up high. She had on flatter shoes, and black pants.

"Auntie!" Aaron said waving at her. Abby acknowledged him.

"Ok. We have to do some shopping, because I am out of food." Abby said, pulling on her coat. McGee put his on. Abby tried to take Aaron from Tony's arms, but Aaron had not said goodbye.

"Nighty night Toey" Aaron said, wrapping his arms around his neck. Tony let go, and handed Aaron to Ziva.

"Night Mommy. ani ohev otach." Aaron said, mispronouncing the words a little. Aaron gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ohevet ot'cha" Ziva said, also giving his a kiss on the cheek. Ziva handed him off to Abby. Abby took him, and waved good-bye. Tony and Ziva walked out the door.

"Ok, you two men, lets go to the store." Abby said, walking out of her apartment, McGee followed suit, and they where off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby and McGee arrived at the supermarket. It was dark outside, so you couldn't see that much. Abby took Aaron's hand, and walked into the store, with McGee behind them.

"Ok. I am going to get the bread. McGee you go and pick up some milk, and cheese." Abby said smiling.

"Oreo's pease" Aaron said smiling. McGee took a look at him, and immediately recognized the smile. He shook his head. "Nah, it can't be" he said to himself. McGee shook the thought out of his head, and walked away. Abby looked down at Aaron.

"Let's go to the milk" She said cheerfully. They walked hand-in-hand towards the aisle, which had to be the last one in the store. They got there and saw an overweight lady, an old lady, and a mother with a child. Abby smiled at the mother and walked towards the milk, which was where the overweight lady was. Abby was choosing out milk, when Aaron decided that now was the time to talk.

"Auntie, why does that lady have two butts?" Aaron asked, pointing at her stomach. The lady turned and looked down at Aaron, who was looking at Abby. Abby just stood their, too shocked to say anything.

"What did that young man say?" The overweight woman asked.

"He… uh, well he said why does that lady have two mugs." Abby said, recovering. She pointed to the mugs in her carriage.

"No, I asked why she has two bu-"Aaron said, but was cut of with Abby's hand over his mouth.

"Let's go get some ice-cream ok." Abby said, scooting him over to the center isle, where the woman and the young kid were.

"Can we have the chocolate kind?" Aaron asked. Abby just grabbed the chocolate kind, and ran out of that section. Aaron ran behind her. Abby told Aaron not to say anything else about that lady's weight.

"But, I wanteded to know why she had two butts?" Aaron asked, not giving up.

"Because, she ate a little bit too much. Ok, now stop asking." Abby said, matter-of-factly. Abby grabbed Aaron's hand, and met up with McGee. "Alright, lets go" Abby said. They made their way to the check-out counter, and again met up with the over-weight woman. She was inline before them. Aaron poked her leg, and she turned around.

"If you ated less food, you would only have one butt." He said, smiling. He was trying to help, but it wasn't helping much. Abby just stood their wide-eyed, and McGee was trying not to laugh.

"Kids, they say the darkness things" McGee said. He pulled Abby's hand, which was holding on to Aaron. They went to the next isle, and they paid for their food. Aaron looked up at the cashier, and saw that he was an old man.

"Why is that man's face so stretchy?" Aaron asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Excuse me, young man." The cashier said, looking down at him.

"Your face-"Aaron said. But was cut off yet again by Abby's hand.

"McGee, we'll be out in the car" Abby said. Abby took Aarons' hand and walked him outside. When they got out there, Abby turned to Aaron.

"Keep your mouth shut next time, ok?" Abby said, in her 'serious' tone.

"Ok Auntie" Aaron said, walking back towards the car. A dark man was walking towards them, and Aaron stopped and looked. When the man stood under the light, Aaron saw who it was. Abby also saw the man, but didn't think anything of it.

"Auntie, I want to go home. I want to go home. Auntie, want to go home. Let's go home." He said frantically, running away from Abby. Abby started chasing after him. The man in the dark laughed, and turned around and walked away. Abby caught up to Aaron fairly easily and picked him up. Aaron was crying and flung his arms around Abby's neck. He started crying into her shoulder.

"What's wrong buddy. You just need to not say mean things." Abby said, trying to put him down in the car seat.

"NOO. Auntie sit with me." Aaron demanded. Abby just sighed, and sat in the backseat, and buckled both of them in the seat.

"What was it, are you mad at me?" She asked, while trying to comfort him.

"No, I saw Aba." Was all Aaron said. Abby turned wide-eyed. She flinched as McGee got into the drivers side, and put the food in the passenger seat.

"Why aren't you sitting up here Abs?" McGee asked.

"Aaron… he… he just saw Jacob Chazin." Abby said, still wide eyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, it wasn't really funny. Please tell me what you think! And please don't comment on the Hebrew I put in their. I looked it up online, and it said it was right. REVIEW! 20 more reviews get you another chapter.


	6. Am I the Father?

Ok so I gave in. Instead of updating at 20 reviews, I updated at 17, close enough. Anyway, I want to give props to BellaWriterChic for being the first one to ask why Aaron calls Jacob, Aba, and not Daddy!

A.N 2: This may be a wee bit OOC, but I need to write an Angst part, and well Ziva and Tony aren't very Angsty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_During the time that McGee, Abby and Aaron where at the supermarket._

When Tony and Ziva arrived back at the apartment, Tony had touched up the meal he had prepared for Ziva. He brought out some glasses and filled it with some red wine. Ziva sat patiently waiting for the main entrée to come out. Finally, Tony brought out two plates of Risotto ai Funghi Porcini. He placed one plate in front of Ziva, and one in front of himself. They started eating, and after 5 minuets of nothing but clanking utensils, Tony had had enough.

"Ziva, you need to talk to me." He said. Ziva noticed that this wasn't the normal Tony, who would joke about anything, and always flash his 100-Watt grin. This was a serious Tony, which she had only seen once, the time that Jenny was killed.

"There is no talking to be done Tony." She said, not taking her eyes off of the plate in front of her.

"Ziva, I don't want any of this 'I am fine' crap. I want to know what's going on right now." Tony said forcefully. He was fed up with all this 'I am fine' stuff that Ziva was saying. She would be shot at and she would say 'I am fine'. She would almost be killed, and she would say 'I am fine'. He was tired of it.

Ziva heavy sighed, before she started "I met Jacob, nearly 4 years ago. I was already pregnant, 3 months to be exact. But I did not say anything. We slept together a couple times, but that was it. I broke it off, ready to go confront the father of Aaron." Ziva stopped. Tony wondered. He thought that it wasn't the right time to ask Ziva who the father was, but at the same time, he wanted to know. They had slept together around that time, but she stopped, that must have been the time she saw Jacob. Tony didn't see Ziva that summer much.

"But, after a week of not seeing him. He came to my apartment one night. He said that if I left him, that he would kill my child. I could not do that, so we continued our relationship. I was not allowed to go anywhere outside of work, and to the food store. He would hit me all the time. When Aaron was born, he stopped. Then when he turned 3, he started hitting him again. That night, when you showed up, I thought I was safe, you would take care of it. But at the same time, I wanted you to leave so he would not hurt you. When he threw you out, he dragged me out and put me in the trunk of his car. I had to leave Aaron" Ziva started crying, but only a little. Tony walked up to her and she stood up. Tony took Ziva into his arms, and Ziva cried into his shoulder.

"I do not know where he brought me. But when I was let out of that trunk, I fought. I managed to knock him out. Then I ran, I do not even remember where I went. But somehow, I ended up at NCIS." Ziva finished. Tony just stood there holding her. He managed to lead her to the couch, where they laid down, Ziva curled up against Tony.

"Who is this Jacob person?" Tony asked the question still on his mind.

"I do not know. That week that I was alone, I searched him. I check for any previous arrests, or anything, achievements from high school, but there were none. There were not any records for a man named Jacob Chazin." Ziva said. Tony just held her tighter. The burning question on his mind couldn't hold any longer.

"Ziva, I have to ask. Who is the father?" Tony asked. Ziva looked up at him. She opened her mouth to answer. The 2 words were about to come out of her mouth when… Her cell phone rang. She heavy sighed, looked at the caller I.D, and sighed again.

"Shalom, Abby" Ziva said, disappointed.

_"Ziva, we just saw Jacob, he was at the supermarket_" Abby said from the other side of the line. Ziva shot up like a rocket; Tony followed, but didn't know why Ziva was running around his apartment, gathering his things.

"Where is Aaron?" Ziva asked, getting her coat on.

"_We're at NCIS Ziva. Hurry Aaron is balling his eyes out, asking for you_" Abby said. Ziva shut her phone and looked at Tony

"Jacob showed up at the supermarket." Was all Ziva had to say, before Tony grabbed his keys, tossed them to Ziva, and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony and Ziva arrived at record time to NCIS, well with Ziva driving that is. Tony and Ziva bolted to the elevator, and went up to the squad room. The ride up there was silent, Tony and Ziva not paying any attention to either one, except for the fact that they where holding hands. The elevator 'dinged' letting them know that they had arrived. Ziva ran out of the elevator, with Tony closely behind. They saw Abby sitting at Tony's desk, holing a crying Aaron. McGee was doing something on the computer, and Gibbs was making phone calls. Aaron opened his eyes, and saw his mother. He jumped off Abby's lap and ran to her. He was wearing a pair of blue onsite pjs and he was holding on to his teddy bear. Ziva scooped Aaron up, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Aaron threw his arms around Ziva, both wanting never to let go.

"Ben, it is ok. You are safe." Ziva said, tears silently moving down her face.

"Ani ohev otach Mommy" Aaron said, burying his head into her shoulder. Tony put a comforting hand on the small of Ziva's back. Aaron looked up and saw Tony. Aaron smiled a little when he saw Tony. Tony also recognized the smile. 'Nah, it couldn't be.' Tony thought.

"Toey" Aaron said, putting his arms in the air, to signal that he wanted to go to Tony. Tony looked at Ziva, who just nodded. Tony carefully took him in his arms. Aaron threw his arms around Tony, and Tony hugged him back. Ziva came up near Tony, and stood awfully close to Tony. Gibbs looked at the three of them, and couldn't not stop thinking about him, Shannon, and Kelly. He sighed at the thought, and walked up to them.

"Ziva, I don't want you leaving this building until we get this guy." Gibbs said, in his fatherly tone. He patted Aaron on the head, and went towards the elevator. He left the squad room, and went down, probably to see Ducky. Abby walked up to the three of them, with McGee following.

"Ziva, I am solo sorry. I just saw a man in the shadows. Then Aaron started freaking out saying he wanted to leave. So I just put him in the car… I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Abby continued to say. She was in her worry mode, and she knew how hard it was to get her out of it.

"Abby, I do not blame you. Jacob is a dangerous man" Ziva said. Abby hugged Ziva, and then Tony, and then patted Aaron's head.

"Alrighty then, me and McGee are going to go down to my lab, and find this Mr. Chazin" Abby said. She and McGee made their way towards the elevator. They left. Ziva turned to Tony, and took a look at her son. He had managed to fall asleep, on Tony's shoulder with his Teddy bear still in his arms. Tony looked at Ziva and opened his mouth.

"Am I the father?" Was all Tony said. Ziva opened her mouth…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooo... I feel bad… 20 reviews, and I will continue!!!


	7. Toey gone

Hey Everybody. This weekend, I thought I would update 3 of my stories, and this one was chosen. Anyway I want to say thank you to everybody has reviewed so far. I REACHED 100!!! And the special 100th reviewer was kaytieorndorff… Yay, here's you plate of cyber-cookies!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last time on __Secrets;_

"_Alrighty then, me and McGee are going to go down to my lab, and find this Mr. Chazin" Abby said. She and McGee made their way towards the elevator. They left. Ziva turned to Tony, and took a look at her son. He had managed to fall asleep, on Tony's shoulder with his Teddy bear still in his arms. Tony looked at Ziva and opened his mouth._

"_Am I the father?" Was all Tony said? Ziva opened her mouth…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ziva looked at Tony, not really sure what to say. Her mouth was open… and she looked kind of dumb. Tony was looking at her, in his soft sincere look. Ziva felt obligated to tell him, so she sucked it up.

"Yes." Was all she could muster up? She broke his stare and looked down, in disappointment. She thought that Tony was going to be upset that she had never told him that he had a son. She waited a while, and Tony had never said anything.

"Could you say _something_ Tony?" Ziva said, looking back to him. Tony had maneuvered Aaron, and held him like you would hold a newborn. He was softly stoking his cheek, and muttering something in Italian.

"Distorsione di velocità. il vostro mio capretto. La mia mamma ha voluto sempre un nipote, lei è morto prima che potrei darle un… genere come di questo film che ho veduto." (_Wow. you're my kid. My mom always wanted a grandson; she died before I could give her one... kind of like in this movie I saw.)_ Ziva translated, and laughed; only Tony would connect this to a movie.

"Why does he call Jacob Aba" Tony asked, looking up at her. Ziva had been smiling, but then her smile faded.

"Jacob is his Jewish father." Ziva said, she looked back into Tony's eyes. He had one of those confused looks that he gets when McGee try's to explain something.

"My father, he found out I was pregnant, by an un-Jewish man. He was upset, and sent Jacob over to be his father. I wanted Aaron to grow up, calling you Daddy, so I just said call Jacob Aba." Ziva finished.

"I thought you said that you didn't know where Jacob came from." Tony said, still looking down at Aaron, he was leaned up against his desk, and yawning.

"That is true. It is what I wanted to believe I guess. More likely hoping that it is true." Ziva said, leaning up against her own desk.

"You want your father knowing that I got you pregnant. Maybe you do, but I don't want the father of an assassin coming and cutting my head off." Tony said.

"He would not cut your head off Tony." Ziva replied. He always took her father as a mean man, but he really wasn't that bad… if you got on his good side. Ziva thought about it, and realized that Tony wasn't on his good side. "Ok, maybe a little." Ziva admitted. She chuckled, and Tony chuckled back.

"Anyway, how would your father find out you where pregnant. It's not like you went and called him up, to say that daughter-dearest is pregnant?" Tony asked.

"He has spies." Ziva said simply, Tony just put his head down. He walked back up, over to Ziva, she too had her head down. Tony leaned down, and kissed her on the cheek.

"It'll be fine." Was all he said. He laid down behind her desk, with Aaron still on him. He moved Aaron, so that his face was on the crook of his neck, and he was half on his body. Ziva laid down next to Tony, on the opposite side of Aaron, and took a similar position to Aaron. All three of them fell asleep of them together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs walked in the next morning, half asleep. He had 3 coffees in his hands, along with chocolate milk. When he reached the bull pen, he noticed that no one was there. He then heard some snoring coming from behind Ziva's desk. He peered over, and noticed the two of them sleeping. Aaron, was wide awake, trying to figure out a way to stop Tony's snoring.

"Hey sport." Gibbs said smiling.

"Ibbs, Toey to loud. He gonna wake Mommy" Aaron said, looking at Gibbs in an upset tone.

"Why don't you come over here. I got you some milk." Gibbs said, sitting down at his desk. Aaron shot up off of Tony, grabbing Teddy, and hobbled over to Gibbs's desk. Gibbs handed him a small coffee cup. Aaron took a sip, and spilled some of it on his shirt. He looked down at it. He picked up part of his shirt, and put it in his mouth. He then went back to the coffee cup. Gibbs heard some snoring stop over at Ziva's desk. A few seconds later, Tony popped up, looking around for some food, Gibbs guessed.

"I smell coffee." Tony said, sniffing the air.

"TOEY" Aaron said, putting his milk down, and went over to Tony. He jumped in his arms, and Tony lifted him up in the air.

"Toey, you to loud when you sleep. You gonna wake mommy." Aaron said, crossing his little arms over his chest, giving Tony a disgruntled face.

"Yeah, I'll try to be quiet. Why don't you go and wake mommy up anyways champ?" Tony asked. Aaron nodded his head, and Tony put him down. Aaron made his way towards Ziva's desk.

Tony turned towards Gibbs "I smell coffee." Tony said yet again. Gibbs smiled and handed him a cup. Tony sipped it, and spilled some on the front of his shirt. He looked down at his shirt, and liked it. "Ew, I smell." He said. Gibbs chuckled to himself, noticing the same thing that Aaron did in Tony. Suddenly he heard moaning coming from Ziva's desk. He looked over and saw a dead-looking Ziva standing up, holding a smiling Aaron. She walked over to Gibbs's desk and saw the coffee, her eyes lit up, and she sipped it.

"Toda Gibbs" Ziva said, sipping her coffee. She walked over to Tony, Aaron still in her arms. She made a foul looking face and turned to Tony.

"You smell like a hog Tony." Ziva said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Like a pig Ziva, smells like a pig. And yes, I know I do" Tony said, re-smelling himself. "Ew, it's bad" He said. He put his coffee down and grabbed his keys.

"DiNozzo, where do you think you're going." Gibbs said, doing his paperwork.

"To go back to mine and Ziva's place. We need some clothes" Tony said, he noticed the look on Gibbs face. "Well come on, you can't let me go smell throughout the hole day, I mean even Ziva needs some clothes." Tony said, putting his hands out to the side. "Well I mean, you can but do you really want me to… well don't answer that" Tony said.

"Go, keep your cell phone on." Gibbs said. Tony ran out of the squad room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Tony still hasn't returned, and Ziva was starting to worry. Abby was up in the squad room, worrying too, but trying not to show it because they had Aaron with them. The mail man came in and dropped a letter on Ziva's desk. Gibbs looked up from his desk as the mail man walked away. Ziva carefully opened the letter, when she read what was on it, she took a sharp breath in. Gibbs looked up.

"Ziva, what does it say?" He asked, Abby was trying to entertain Aaron at the moment. Ziva just walked up and put the letter on his desk. It read;

אתה ערמומי אחד גברתי. אהרון הוא הבא ללכת.

על החתום, אתה אוהב

"I can't read this." Gibbs said looking in her eyes.

"It reads; my sweet Ziva you are a tricky one madam. Aaron is the next to go. Signed your love." Ziva finished.

"Who was the first?" Gibbs asked. Ziva tried to think for a minute, and then took another sharp breath.

"Tony" She said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please please please please review!!!

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**"Aba, why did you hurt Toey" Aaron asked, looking at Jacob square in the eye. Aaron was near crying.**

**"Tony deserved it. Now, call your mother, and say your last good by" Jacob ordered.**


	8. Aba hurt Toey

"Who was the first?" Gibbs asked. Ziva tried to think for a minute, and then took another sharp breath.

"Tony" She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ziva said Tony's name, Abby gasped, and Aaron looked up.

"Where Toey Mommy?" He asked, while walking up to Ziva, completely oblivious to everything that was going on.

"I need some fresh oxygen" Ziva said, the fear showing in her voice. She grabbed Aaron's hand and walked towards the elevator.

"Air Ziva" Gibbs said to himself. He got up and took the path that Ziva had just taken. She wasn't allowed outside, but considering the circumstance, he let her. He was just going to follower her to ensure her safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva walked out of the Navy Yard, with Aaron still behind her. She was surprised that Gibbs let her outside, since she wasn't allowed, but when she heard the faint footsteps behind her, that didn't belong to Aaron; she knew they belonged to Gibbs.

"Mommy, where Toey." Aaron asked, walking behind his mother, looking down. Ziva stopped suddenly, which caused Aaron to run into her. "Ah" He said.

"Tony went with Aba for a little while" Ziva said, bending down to his level.

"Where did he and Toey go?" Aaron said getting mad. He knew that Jacob wasn't a good guy, and was scared for his new friend.

"I do not know ben" Ziva said, closing her eyes.

"Why aren't you looking for Toey?" Aaron asked, he was getting a little worried. Even though he was young, he knew that Jacob was a not-so-nice man.

"We are working on it" Ziva sighed. It was hard telling Aaron that she had no clue where his father was, even though Aaron didn't know that Tony was his father.

"Ziva" Gibbs said. Ziva turned her head and looked at him. Ziva stood up, and loosely grabbed Aaron's hand. She went and stood in front of Gibbs. They started talking about what to tell Aaron. While they where talking, Aaron turned her head and saw Jacob Chazin, walking towards them. He was kind of far away, but you could still see the dumb looking smile on his face. Aaron eagerly pulled away from Ziva's hand and started running towards Jacob. Jacob started sprinting towards him.

"AARON" Ziva screamed, she started chasing after Aaron, only a few feet behind him, Aaron wasn't that fast, but the crowded streets made it hard. An elderly lady got in Ziva's way, and she was blocked off. Jacob caught up with Aaron and grabbed him. He turned the other way and started running towards a black van.

"ABA HURT TOEY!" Aaron screamed, trying to get away from Jacob. Ziva and Gibbs started running after pushing the lady, cautiously out of the way.

"STOP THAT MAN… AARON!" Ziva screamed again. Everyone on the streets just moved out of the way, no one trying to stop Jacob. Jacob reached the black van, throwing Aaron in the back, and then getting in the drivers side himself. He started the van and sped off. Ziva still ran, with Gibbs not that far behind. Ziva was screaming, tears running down her face. She was trying to catch the van, but there was no chance.

"AARON, AARON, Aaron." Ziva cried. She crashed down to her knees on the sidewalk. Her screams turning into soft whispers. Gibbs reached her, and put his hand on her shoulder, in his comforting fatherly way.

"I got the license plate. We'll get 'em back." Gibbs said.

"He has the only people I Love." Ziva cried, not knowing what she just said. Gibbs just looked down at Ziva, and slyly smiled. Ziva reminded him much of Jenny, and Tony reminded him much of himself. He would have head slapped Ziva, but now was not the time. Gibbs took his phone out and called McGee. He gave him the license plate number and told him to put a BOLO out. He hung up the phone and looked at Ziva, who was falling apart. Tears where rolling down his cheeks, she was bent over with her head in her hands.

"Let's get this guy Ziver." Gibbs said. Ziva nodded, standing up shaking from all the crying she had been doing.

Jacob carried a kicking and screaming Aaron, into the basement of a secluded house. It was a two room basement, a bedroom and a bathroom. There where no windows, just stairs that led to the next floor. The door was a heavy duty iron door.

"Let me go" Aaron yelled, tossing in Jacobs arms, waking up a sleeping Tony who was over in a darkened corner.

"What the-" Tony said to himself, even though it was very audible. He was cut off by Aaron.

"TOEY" Aaron yelled. Jacob put Aaron down and went to make a phone call. Aaron ran towards the direction Tony's voice came from. Once he found Tony, he jumped on top of him, laying his body on Tony's stomach, and his head underneath Tony's chin.

"Mommy was worried" Aaron said, closing his eyes. Jacob hung up the phone, and listened in on the conversation. He was upset that Ziva was worried about another man, other than himself. "Mommy thought that Aba would hurt you, but he didn't" Aaron said. Jacob was made furious by Ziva, and the interaction between Tony and Aaron. Jacob approached the two and moved Aaron away. He started punching and kicking Tony, in the face and in the stomach. Aaron screamed and started crying. Tony passed out and Jacob stopped hurting him. Jacob grabbed his phone and dialed Ziva's number. He handed the phone to Aaron.

"Talk to Ima." Jacob demanded.

"Why did you hurt Toey" Aaron cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. Aaron heard his mothers voice from the other line, she sounded sad.

"Mommy, Aba hurt Toey" Was all Aaron said. Jacob had enough at hearing Aaron talking about Tony. Aaron was suppose to care about Jacob, and not Tony. He grabbed the phone from Aaron, and pushed him to the ground. Aaron hit his head and he blacked out. Jacob hung the phone up, and picked Aaron's limp body from the ground. He threw him back on the ground. Where Aaron fell deeper into the darkness.

Please Review!!! If you do, ill make Cyber-Cookies!!!


	9. Head hurt Daddy

Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming! And sorry about the grammar… I'm not so great with the English!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva looked out the window in the NCIS building. The sun was slowly moving behind one of the skyscrapers in the horizon. The sky was turning a pinkish bluish, announcing to the world that it's almost sundown. The air was getting cooler, and Ziva worried. It has been almost half a day, and they still haven't found any evidence of where Jacob has Tony and Aaron. Ziva heavy sighed, taking the days events in. She wished she had a different life. She wished that Jacob never came into her life. She wished that her and Tony could take care of Aaron in a nice home. She wished her father never trained her to become an assassin. She wished that her mother, her sister, and her many aunts were alive to help her through. She knew that those wishes would never come true, unless Jacob left and she could turn back the clocks. Ziva helplessly gave up her wishes.

McGee sat at his desk, typing stuff on to the computer. There was nothing that he could do to help this case except stare numbly at the telephone, hoping that someone would call in, saying they saw a black van, with tinted windows, with a license plate of 6100ZS. He couldn't help but feel bad for Ziva. What she had to go through. The abuse she had to put up with. Knowing her son was being hurt by Jacob, and not being able to do anything. He stopped typing on his computer, and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face in anger and frustration. McGee hopped out of his chair, and walked towards the elevator. When he passed Ziva, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ziva just stood there doing nothing.

"I'll be with Abby." McGee said, leaving and heading down to the panicked forensic scientist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby sat in her lab, with Bert in her lap. She was looking at the computer, waiting for the facial recognition for Jacob, to come up with some results. She heard the elevator ding, and thought that Gibbs had arrived.

"Gibbs, go away, I don't have anything." Abby said. She was in no mood to be happy. Tony and Aaron where missing, the Caff-Pow machine was broken, and she had left her studded collar at home. Today was not a good day for Abby. Abby impatiently tapped on the table, growing agitated at the lack of results.

"Abby, it's not Gibbs." McGee said walking into the lab.

"Well, I don't have anything, so go away… unless you have a Caff-Pow." Abby demanded, still looking at the computer.

"Abs, the machine is broken." McGee said, walking up to her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And I need someone to help me with Ziva. It's kind of awakward upstairs. You know, with Gibbs being Gibbs, and Ziva, being well, not Ziva" McGee complained. Abby abruptly stood up out of her chair and turned towards McGee.

"Don't come downstairs and bug me than McGee. I have some people finding to do. Just let Ziva be ok. You'll be fine, now GO!" Abby demanded.

"Ok, now you're being un-Abby" McGee stated. That statement seemed to throw Abby over the edge. She ran towards McGee, in her worriedly way, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tell me they'll be ok." Abby cried into his shoulder. McGee just wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't tell you that. But I don't think that Gibbs would let anyone kill Tony, Gibbs would be the one to kill him." McGee joked, trying to relieve the worry in the room.

"McGee, don't say that about Gibbs, he's the nicest man ever." Abby said, slapping the back of his head with her hand, and then putting her arm back around her neck.

"Yeah, he's nice, to you and Ducky. Not to Tony and I." McGee stated.

"Well, sometimes he gets mad at me. When I don't have anything to give him… kind of like right now." Abby said. "Tell me we'll find them." Abby said, returning back to 'serious' mode.

"We will Abby, once we find something. McGee, we got a hit on the BOLO. Let's go" Gibbs said, from no where. Abby and McGee broke apart. They looked around and didn't see Gibbs, and didn't hear the elevator. Abby turned to McGee.

"I hate it when he uses the stairs." She complained. McGee just nodded, kissed Abby on the cheek, and ran out to follow Gibbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony felt pain searing through his whole body as he felt the blackness leave him. He cautiously opened his eyes, afraid of seeing some mad man kicking him senselessly. To his surprise, he saw nothing, just a small room, dimly lit by a small light bulb. Tony looked in the other corner, and saw what looked to be a body, just laying there. He wondered if it was his kidnapper, but then he realized the body was small.

'There's no way I was kidnapped by a midget, unless I'm in a movie' Tony thought to himself. It seemed as a sudden wave of remembrance came over him. 'Aaron' Tony thought, again to himself. Tony sat up carefully, feeling the pain in his ribs.

"Ok, not to fast." He told himself. He slowed down, and more cautiously stood up. Once he stood up, he winced in pain. He pain subsided, as he remembered that his son, no his and Ziva's son, might need help. He limped over to Aaron, and lowered himself back towards the ground. Tony looked for signs of life in Aaron. He realized that Aaron had blacked out. Tony rolled him over, so he was on his back, and looked for a pulse. Once he found one, he let out a small sigh of relief. Tony went and leaned against the wall, with his legs in an outstretched position, next to Aaron. Tony lifted his up, but grunted when the pain went through his ribs. He sat Aaron on his lap, so Aaron was leaning up against his chest. Tony started patting the boys' hair. He sat back and hoped that someone would find them before it's too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony seemed to wake up again, with an uncomfortable weight on his body. He looked down and saw Aaron still lying there, but he started moving. Aaron mumbled out something, that didn't sound English, or Hebrew.

"Hey Buddy, how you feeling." Tony asked, patting his hair again.

"Toey, my head hurts." Aaron complained weakly.

"I know buddy. Mommy will find us soon. I promise." Tony told Aaron. He then had a strong smell of something. He sniffed the air, and smelled smoke.

"Another nail into the shoe of my day." Tony said, repeating the line he said to Ziva when they where stuck in the box. Tony stood up, picking Aaron up with him. Tony shouted out in pain, but adrenaline hit him, as he realized that the house might be on fire. Aaron laid in Tony's arms with his head in Tony's elbow, and his head against his chest. Aaron's feet where near Tony's other elbow, and one was hanging loosely to one side, as Aaron fell back into the darkness. Tony limped over to the stairs, and tried to open the door. When he touched the doorknob, he pulled his hand back and sighed in pain. The doorknob was hot, which most likely meant that there was fire on the other side.

"Daddy, I dizzy" Aaron complained. Coming conscious again.

"Ok Buddy. I'll take care of you. Just stay awake." Tony said, realizing that their son might have a head injury.

"Too tired Daddy. Head hurts too much." Aaron said. Tony finally realized that Aaron called him Daddy. He pushed that thought to the side, as he realized that Aaron was delusional.

"I know Buddy. Stay awake for me. Think of something happy. Think of me or Mommy." Tony said, trying to figure out how to open the door, with out hurting himself or Aaron.

"I love you Daddy." Aaron said, before falling unconscious again. Tony gritted his teeth together, having another wave of adrenaline hitting him. Tony listened for a second, and heard sirens in the background.

"Thank you God!" Tony said looking up. A thought that the firefighters might not look in the basement, if they are fighting the fire upstairs. He tried kicking the door open. The door didn't move, and Tony almost fell backwards down the stairs. He set his footing right, and kicked the door again, and again, and again. Until it finally shot open. Tony stepped up the last stair, with Aaron still in his arms. He was fronted with a blazing fire in his face. He started coughing as he breathed in the black smoke. He heard the sirens getting closer, and breathed another sigh of relief. He tried to make his way around the fire, but there was no way of getting out. He looked around, and saw a sink, and a table cloth right next to the sink. He made his way towards the kitchen, which there was less fire there. He made his way towards the sink, and took the cloth, and ran it under the water with one hand, the other holding Aaron. He squeezed the excess water out, and placed the cloth over Aaron's mouth, making sure he didn't cover his nose, so he could still breathe. Tony heard the sirens even closer, and saw that the fire engines where parked right outside. Tony went back, and sat in a corner, as the fireman knocked the door in. The brought in the hose, and started working on the blaze in front of them. One of the men noticed Tony in the corner, and walked up to them.

"Sir, you have to get out of here." The man said. "Are you Agent DiNozzo?" He asked again, Tony coughed, and then nodded. "Alright, we have your people here, right outside." He said, guiding Tony outside. Once he got outside, 2 paramedics ran up to him.

"How is he?" The female one asked, her name was Mary.

"In and out of… consciousness, his head… hurts, and he's very tired." Tony answered.

"It may be a concussion, needs medical attention." The other one said, leading them to an ambulance. The other paramedic was named Tom.

Tom took Aaron from Tony's arms, and strapped an oxygen mask on his face. They laid him on a stretcher, and put him in the back of the ambulance. Tony tried to get in, but Mary held him back.

"That's my son." Tony said, coughing.

"Sir, you need some oxygen, and he needs some medical attention. You can go with him after. We are taking him to Brown University Hospital." Mary said, putting her hand on Tony's chest.

"No. Bring him… to Bethesda. He's my… son." Tony demanded, taking a break so he could cough and catch his breath. "I need to go with him." Tony demanded.

"Sir please. When we get there, he will be rushed to emergency. You won't be able to come in with him. Go get checked out, and you can come see him." Mary said. "We need to devote our attention to him, and if you're here, we have to watch over you too. So please go with another paramedic." Mary said, pointing to the approaching man, who's name was Peter.

"Take care of him." Tony said. Mary nodded, then climbed into the ambulance. The ambulance took off, as Peter reached him.

"Your son is going to be fine Sir. My name's Peter, we need to get you some oxygen." Peter said, leading him towards another ambulance. Tony started coughing again. He continued walking, but then looked up. He saw a crowd, maybe 50 feet away from him. They where held back by yellow-caution tape. That's when he noticed Ziva standing there, with her hands over her mouth. She was clearly crying, which want normal for her, and Gibbs had his hand around her shoulders. McGee was standing there, along with Ducky and Palmer, who also looked grim. He started walking faster towards the crowd, away from Peter. Ziva noticed Tony walking towards her, and she quickly bent under the yellow tape, and started running towards Tony. Tony started limping faster, he couldn't run, for the pain it would cause him. He heard Peter advising him to come to the ambulance he just limped past. His mind was on Ziva, who was now 10 feet away from him. Tony stopped walking, and opened up his arms, awaiting for her to jump in to them. Ziva finally approached him, and jumped into his awaiting arms. Tony stumbled back, and then grunted in pain. He ignored the pain, as he wrapped both of his arms around Ziva's midsection. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony could feel a wet spot forming on his shirt, as silent tears from Ziva landed on his shirt.

"I'm sorry Ziva." Tony said. Ziva pulled back a little bit, just enough to look in his eyes.

"Where is Aaron?" Ziva asked, ignoring Tony's statement. Tony took this time to catch his breath, and to cough. He turned his head, so he wouldn't cough in Ziva's face.

"They took him… to the hospital. I don't know what happened… though. I just remember… waking up, and seeing Aaron, then Jacob was kicking …me and I blacked out." Tony blurted out. He had to steady his breathing again. "They wouldn't let me go with him. He told me he loved me." Tony said looking down. He felt as if he let Ziva down, if he had let his son down. Ziva just pulled Tony closer again.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ziva asked, worrying.

"They took him to… Bethesda. He… was. unconscious." Tony said coughing again.

"Sir, we need to get you to the hospital." Peter said. Ziva reluctantly let go of Tony, as they made their way towards the ambulance. Ziva tried to get in and Peter stopped her. Tony backed her up.

"She's an assassin… she can… kill you… 18 different ways… with a paperclip… Her son and her partner… just got kidnapped… and her son… maybe in… danger… I suggest that … you let her in…" Tony said. Peter moved out of the way, and Ziva hopped in. Peter put an oxygen mask on Tony, who was now laying on the stretcher. Peter shut the doors, and signaled for the ambulance to take off. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand, and squeezed. Tony squeezed back. They stayed holding hands until they got to the hospital, and the nurse made Ziva stay in the waiting room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Tony walked out of the Emergency Room, and saw Ziva sitting in the waiting room. Ziva looked up at Tony and saw that his face was covered with bruises, and he had ice on his face. He had and ace wrap around his ribs. Tony carefully sat down in the chair. Ziva just looked at him funny.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice was very serious. Her eyes were puffy from the crying she had been doing.

"Waiting for news on my son." He said. "Where is everybody else?" He asked, not noticing the look that she was giving him.

"They are collecting evidence from the house. Jacob has ran away again. Tony, what did the doctor say?" Ziva asked.

"Three broken ribs, desk work for three weeks. The usual." Tony said, taking Ziva's hand in his. "Aaron, will be fine." Tony assured. Ziva slightly smiled at him and then out her other hand on top of hers and Tony's conjoined hands.

"Family for Aaron David?" A doctor asked. He was tall, with dark hair, and skin. Ziva let go of Tony' s hands, and helped him stand up. Tony grabbed one of Ziva's hands and squeezed.

"We are the parents." Ziva said. The doctor walked up to them, and went to shake his hand. He realized that Ziva was holding Tony's hand with her right hand, so he switched hands. He did the same for Tony.

"I'm Dr. Balboni, I'm assigned to Aaron's case. And I'm sorry to say…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooo… that was mean of me… well review, and tomorrow, you will see a new chapter.


	10. Broken

Hello Again, Well I was going to update yesterday, but I went ice skating, and fell on my butt. I couldn't sit down for a little bit, but know, its all good!!

Disclaimer- Don't own them. If I did, Jenny wouldn't be dead, Tony and Ziva would be together.

A.N- Please Review!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time;

"_We are the parents." Ziva said. The doctor walked up to them, and went to shake his hand. He realized that Ziva was holding Tony's hand with her right hand, so he switched hands. He did the same for Tony._

"_I'm Dr. Balboni; I'm assigned to Aaron's case. And I'm sorry to say__…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aaron is in a coma." Dr. Balboni finished. Ziva just stood there shocked. She was relieved that Aaron was alive, but at the same time, she worried for his well being. She knew that coma's weren't good. She remembered when Gibbs was in a coma, and when he woke up, he remembered nothing.

"How do you let a little boy, just slip into a coma?" Tony asked, trying to figure out what's going on. He knew that the doctors sometimes could do nothing about it, but Tony needed someone to take his anger out on, and the doctor was the perfect target.

"Well, it was a medically induced coma. You see, he suffered a severe head trauma, a blow to the back of his head. He cracked his skull when his head made contact with a concrete floor. He then got a major concussion, which is a temporary change in the way the brain works when it is suddenly moved or jarred in a forceful way. The brain hit the back of his skull, which was probably the reason why he passed out." Dr. Balboni stated. Tony just stood there, glaring at the doctor, while Ziva just looked down, holding Tony's hand tightly. Tony let go.

"Why did you have to put him down?" Tony asked, angrily.

"With his injury, we want him to remain still, so his skull has sometime to heal. With a toddler, it's harder. They don't understand how important it is to not move. We just put him out, and we will wake him up in a week. Since he's young, his skull bone is softer, than one of an adult, so the facture isn't too serious. He should be fine in about 2 weeks." Dr. Balboni finished. He flipped through the pages of Aaron's clipboard. "He is a rather healthy boy; he will be fine in no time."

"I swear to God, I'm coming after you if this 'medically induced coma' idea doesn't work." Tony said, mocking the doctor.

"Can we go see him?" Ziva quietly murmured. Tony looked back at her, and noticed how sad she looked. Tony felt horrible. He felt that it was his fault. Aaron was his son, and he couldn't protect him.

"Yeah, just this way." Dr. Balboni led them down the corridor, and into a small room. The room was plain, white walls, and white curtains. In the middle was a big bed, with a rather small form lying in the middle. Ziva walked up to Aaron, and opened up her bag. She took out Teddy, and lifted up one of Aaron's small arms. She laid Teddy on his chest, and put Aaron's arm around it.

"I just don't get why a man, would hurt such a cute kid." Dr. Balboni spoke, shaking his head, and heavy sighed as he talked.

"Same here." Tony agreed. Dr. Balboni clapped him on the back, and told him that if he needed any help, just call for him. Tony nodded, and walked up to Ziva. He put a hand on her shoulder. He was about to say something, when their was a knock at the door.

"Tony, Tony DiNozzo?" Someone asked from the doorway. Tony could see a doctor walk in, he just didn't recognize him.

"Hey Dr. Pitt." Tony said, walking up to Dr. Pitt, and shaking his hand.

"I heard that you where being treated here and I came to see how you've been doing?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"I've been good, well that is until today." Tony said, sadly. "Oh, Ziva, this is Dr. Pitt, he treated me when I had the plague." Tony introduced the two. Ziva politely shook his hand, before turning back to Aaron.

"How's Kate doing?" Dr. Pitt asked. Tony sighed.

"She died, 3 years ago." Tony mumbled. Ziva looked down, in disappointment. Her own brother had murdered Kate, and Ziva was his control officer.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." Dr. Pitt felt bad for him. He saw that Tony was attracted to Kate when they where in the chamber together. Kate cared a lot for him, and he returned the favor.

"But, this is my new partner Ziva, and this is our son Aaron." Tony pointed to the figure in the bed.

"What happened to him?" Dr. Pitt asked, walking up to Aaron, getting a closer look.

"Kidnapping, he was pushed to the ground, broken skull, and an concussion." Tony stated. Dr. Pitt's beeper started going off. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"I got a heart attack, I have to go. It was nice to meet you. I'll see you later Tony." Dr. Pitt said, leaving the room.

"Ohevet ot'cha Aaron. I am sorry this happened to you." Ziva spoke to Aaron. She didn't know exactly what to say. Usually when someone got hurt in her family, they would be dead on the scene. She didn't usually talk to them when they where in the hospital.

Tony couldn't stand to be in the hospital room. He felt guilty, and the guilt was killing him. He needed to go punch something, kick something, and maybe take some of Ziva's ways of expressing anger, and putting them to work. Like kicking the copier machine or punching snack machines. One of them had to work.

"Ziva, I'm sorry." Tony said, walking out of the room.

"Tony?" Ziva spoke. She turned to talk to him, but noticed that he was no longer in the room. Ziva turned back, and sunk back down into the chair. She closed her eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony parked his car outside of his apartment building. The air was cool, with a slight breeze whipping the hairs on his head around. They sky was a midnight black, and gloomy looking. He walked up to his room, and slammed the door shut in pure anger. He slammed his back against the door, and slid down the wall. He reached over to the coffee table, and grabbed the cup, half full of coffee from the other morning. He took a quick look at it and chuckled, then chucked it against the opposite wall. He looked down and saw that he was sitting down on Aaron's blanket. He picked it up and laid it on the couch. He walked backwards, and his leg made contact with a dinning room chair. He grunted, picked it up, and threw it against the wall. He stuck his arm out, and pushed everything off the long coffee table with one blow. He started panting. He ran out into the kitchen, and put both of his hands on the counter, and put his head in between his hands.

"Kate, Paula, Jenny, Aaron. All of them where your fault DiNozzo. All your fault." He said. He felt his arms go week, and his chest crashed into the edge of the counter. He screamed out in pain, and fell to the ground, taking down a bottle of wine of the counter with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs walked into Aaron's room, shortly after Ziva had fallen asleep. The doctor wouldn't let non-family members in, so he told them that he was Aaron grandfather. He sighed when he saw Ziva curled up in the uncomfortable chair, with her jacket being used as a blanket, and her hand being used as a pillow. Her other hand was holding Aaron's. He strolled up to Ziva, and shook her lightly, causing her to stir.

"Gibbs." Ziva said, acknowledging him. She stretched out her soar limbs, and sat up right. "Morning Gibbs."

"It's not morning. Its about midnight. You should head over to Tony's" Gibbs ordered. He knew that Jacob was still out there, and he didn't want Ziva being home alone. At least, if she was with Tony, she would be safer.

"Gibbs-"Ziva said, ready to protest.

"It wasn't a suggestion Officer David." Gibbs spoke forcefully. Ziva knew he cared, but he had a funny way of showing it. Ziva kissed Aaron on the forehead, and whispered something in Hebrew. She walked out of the room. Gibbs patted Aaron on the head, and walked out, where he ran into a nurse.

"Visiting hours where over at 8." Gibbs told the nurse.

"I know my hospital rules. That lady, the one that just left the room, I walked in on her and that little boy, and I just didn't have the heart to disturb her." The nurse said. "Now, I don't have too much of a heart, so get out of here." The nurse demanded, though she didn't use much force. Gibbs smiled and made his way out of the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 3 attempted trying at knocking, Ziva was done waiting for Tony to come to the door. She got her tools out and started picking the lock. She heard a click, and opened the door. She gasped once she saw the apartment. Pieces of a chair were spread throughout the living room. There where coffee cup splatter and remnants on the wall. Some random things where scattered around the room.

"Tony." Ziva whispered. She heard some mumbling from the kitchen, and walked over to that area. She rolled her head when she saw Tony, slumped on the floor, a bottle of whine in his hand. He had tear marks from when he had been crying. He was breathing weird, obviously from the pain in his ribs. "Tony." Ziva said again, this time it was more audible. She made way towards her broken partner, and bent down.

"I didn't drink." Tony said, with his head still down.

"What?" Ziva asked, slightly confused.

"Drinking makes me… forget. I did it with Kate, Paula, and… Jenny. I held myself back. No more depression." He said, only slightly proud of himself.

"I would like to think otherwise. You look pretty upset. So does the rest of your house." Ziva declared, looking around his apartment.

"I took some of your …techniques. I hoped… that you would… be proud." He said, trying to calm down his breathing.

"What is the real reason that you did not take a drink?" Ziva asked. Tony liked to have some wine, even if he wasn't depressed.

"Couldn't… reach the… corkscrew." He said, feeling defeated.

"Alright, lets get you to the couch." Ziva said, helping Tony stand up. Tony screamed out in pain, and grasped his side. "I did not say go fast." Ziva said, walking him over to the couch. She took some pain pills the doctor gave her out of her pocket, and gave them to Tony. She filled a glass of water and handed it to him. He thanked her, swallowed the pills and laid his head back down.

"Tell me what is wrong?" Ziva half asked, half demanded. "You complain that I say 'I am fine' to much, so you can not use that." She declared.

"Guilt." He stated simply. "Guilt for Kate, even though I don't know why. Guilt for Paula, I should've reacted faster, not letting that guy get her. Guilt for Jenny, I didn't listen too you because I wanted to have some fun. Guilt for your pain, I didn't notice that you where being hurt. Guilt for Aaron, He's my son, I let him down." Tony finished, his breathing returning to normal after he took the pill.

"You should not feel guilty for any of those Tony. I believe that my Aunt Nettie used to tell he that crap will happen to matter what."

"Ya, well, I'm like a crap magnet. Everything, everyone that I care for, seems to be hurt right in front of me, or my hands." Tony said, Ziva was breaking him, and she was good at it.

"Do not do this to yourself, not again." Ziva stated, sitting down next to him. He carefully put his arm around her, and pulled her close.

"I don't want to loose you also Ziva." Tony said yawning, closing his eyes. Ziva snuggled into him, and laid him down. Ziva got up, and switched sides with Tony, so she wasn't on his hurt side. Tony put his arms around her middle, and buried his head in her hair. Ziva reached out for his hand, and held it in hers.

"You can not get rid of me that easily." Ziva said. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You care too much for my Ziva, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Jacob said, from across the street from Tony's apartment window. He had binoculars, looking on to the scene that was in front of his eyes. Jacob climbed down the tree, and drove off in his car, turning to Plan B, to get rid of Tony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Ti Amo

Hello All. I just wanted to ask you what you are thinking of this story. I was getting an average of 20 reviews per chapter, and for chapter 10, I only got seven reviews. I don't know if you didn't like the chapter, so please leave some feedback. That would be great.

Disclaimer- Don't own them, never will. Only own Aaron and Jacob.

A/N 2: We are going too say that Jenny was killed in May, cause the weather was spring like, kind of cold but still sunny. We are also going to say, that this story's setting started in March, and its now May.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a week had passed since Aaron was admitted to the hospital. The doctors kept telling Ziva that he is doing well, and they will wake him up soon, and that his head is getting better, and all this crap that Ziva didn't care about. Tony had started to forgive himself, he still was upset, but he was looking happier. Tony and Ziva where at the hospital everyday and they only left to go shower, and get something to eat. Tony and Ziva where driving back to the hospital, after just finishing lunch when Ziva's phone rang.

"Ms. David?" A lady from the other line asked.

"Yes." Ziva answered back.

"This is Dr. Nuzzi, I work with Dr. Balboni, and I called to tell you that we woke Aaron up, and he's now asking for you." Dr. Nuzzi answered. Ziva put her foot harder on the pedal, and made the car speed up.

"How long has he been awake?" Ziva asked, Tony put his hand on her shoulder.

"About 30 minuets. Dr. Balboni would've called sooner, but we got a 2-car collision. If you would like to see Aaron, you can come in now." Ziva closed her eyes, and heavy sighed.

"I will be right over." She hung up the phone, and turned to Tony who had a questionable look on his face.

"He is awake." Ziva said, Tony smiled, and heavy sighed himself. They pulled up to the hospital, and ran up to the door. They ran down to Aaron's room and opened the door. They where met by big chocolate brown eyes.

"MOMMY!" Aaron yelled excitedly. Ziva went up the bed, and hugged Aaron the best she could without hurting him.

"I am so sorry Tatelah." Ziva told him, looking at him in the eyes. She was patting his hair back, and Aaron's hands where holding his mom's cheek.

"Where Toey?" Aaron asked. Tony stepped forward this time, and showed himself. Aaron just smiled, and held his arms toward him. Tony smiled, and walked up to the bed. Aaron sat up, with Ziva helping him. Tony bent down and hugged him. He hugged him tighter that he ever hugged anyone. He felt as he didn't want to let go. He felt as this was his family, and he wanted to do what he could to protect them. Aaron clung to Tony's neck, his grip was strangling him a little, but Tony didn't care.

"Ti amo Toey." Aaron mumbled into his shoulder. Tony was shell shocked. His son, who almost got killed in his arms, loved him. Someone that really mattered to him, had loved him. His mother had told him she loved him, but she had passed on. Jeanne had told him that she loved him, but the love was a lie. He liked the feeling of being loved.

"Ti amo Aaron" Tony relied, not knowing what else to say. Ziva sat there with her hands over her mouth. She saw how Aaron cared for Tony, much like a son loves his father. Ziva herself, had taught him how to say I love you in Italian, but she didn't think that he would put it into use that quickly. A lone tear streaked down her face, falling silently to the ground. Ziva wiped away the wet trail it left, and walked up to Aaron. Aaron let go of Tony and turned to her. Ziva smiled at approval and Aaron laid back down. Ziva looked at Tony, and saw that tears where brimming in his eyes. Ziva walked up to Tony, and looked him in the eyes.

"He means it Tony. He does not blame you." Ziva stated, Tony just looked her in the eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried silently into his shoulder. Tony kept his arms tight around her, he opened his eyes, and looked past his shoulder, and saw the eyelids of his son, as he slept peacefully. Tony held on to Ziva tighter and squeezed her. Ziva held him closer he could.

"I meant it too." Tony whispered into her ear. Another tear rolled down her cheek, as she started tearing up again. Tony patted her hair with his free hand, while keeping the other secured around her waist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 weeks had passed since Aaron first told Tony that he loved him. Aaron was released from the hospital 5 days later. Ziva and him had been living with Tony for the time being. There had been no signs of Jacob anywhere, and the three of them where happy. Tony and Ziva's friendship relationship had started to grow stronger. Tony was starting to think that maybe he liked Ziva more than a friend, but he pushed the thought to the other side of his head. He didn't want to do anything dumb to ruin what he had with her, so he ignored it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony woke up May 17 2009, and he had a sickening feeling in his stomach. He walked out of his bedroom, and saw Ziva standing at the counter, with Aaron sitting in his high chair. Ziva saw Tony, and looked at him apologetically. She walked up to him.

"The memorial ball is at 7:00. We are driving ourselves. Abby got a ride with McGee, and Gibbs, he is driving himself." She said, walking past him. Tony just nodded, and sat at the table across from Aaron.

"Toey, why are you sad?" Aaron asked, putting a piece of toast into his mouth.

"You're a good investigator kid, just like your mom." Tony stated, taking a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Why are you sad?" Aaron asked again, swallowing his toast.

"A friend of mine went to a better place a year ago today." Tony said, looking gloomily at the food in front of him. "And tonight, we are going to a memorial ball, so eat up so we can clean you up." Tony said, as he finished the piece of toast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was spent getting everyone cleaned up, and making last minuet adjustments, and cleaning Tony's place a little. At 6:00, Tony headed towards the bedroom, so he could get himself and Aaron all dressed up. Ziva sat down on the couch, ready to get dressed after the boys got dressed.

Aaron was the first that came running out towards Ziva. He was wearing a cute little toddler tuxedo, with a plain black bowtie. He had on a white undershirt, with a black jacket, half buttoned up. His hair was gelled back, the way that Tony wore it too work, except it was a little neater.

"Look at me Mommy." Aaron said. Ziva lifted him up in the air, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't mess up my hair." Aaron exclaimed, putting his hands on his hair, trying to fix it. Ziva laughed and put him back down.

'He is turning into Tony' Ziva thought to herself.

"Zee-Vah, did you mess his hair up after I just fixed it?" Tony asked, coming to view. He had a nice black jacket, over a checked black and grey vest, which had a black tie tucked behind it. Ziva could just barely see the white undershirt he had underneath it. "Call me Bond, James Bond." He said, turning so she could get the full view of him.

"You both look nice." Ziva said. She walked up to Tony and went to go touch his hair, he swatted her away.

"Never touch a man's hair, its their pride." Tony said, trying to teach her a very important lesson. Ziva blew him off, and went up the stairs.

30 minuets later, Tony heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen, he turned around from the bowl of chips he was eating, to see what he thought was the most beautiful thing her ever laid eyes on.

Ziva was wearing a halter black dress, which hugged her curves nicely. The dress was epically tight on the hips. The bottom of the dress was diagonally cut, and curtained, and went down to about her knees. Her hair, was straightened, and laid against her back. She had a black headband in, which held some of her hair back. The color of the dress brought out the tan in her skin.

"How do I look?" Ziva asked, Tony just stood there looking at her, taking it all in.

"Amazing, beautiful, stunning." He stated, walking up to her, going to touch the new necklace she had on. It was the Star of David necklace, but it was silver, and had diamonds on each corner of the star. Ziva swatted his hand away.

"Never touch a woman's jewelry." Ziva said, using Tony's words against him. Tony just smirked at her, as Aaron came into the kitchen.

"Mommy look pretty." Aaron said, walking up to her and hugging her legs. Tony lifted Aaron up in the air, and into his arms.

"Yes she does, but she wont look pretty if we are late, now lets go" Tony said, walking outside. He placed Aaron in the car, and than quickly ran into the driver's seat before Ziva could get there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony parked the car outside the hotel, which the memorial ball was being held in. He tossed the keys to the valet man.

"Don't get a scratch on it." Tony directed. He walked over to the other door, and picked Aaron out of the car seat. Ziva came out of the passenger side. Tony grabbed her hand, and helped her walk steadily. The walked into the hotel with Aaron in Tony's arms, and Tony holding Ziva's hand.

When they entered the main ball room, about 50 people where sitting at tables, and 20 people where dancing. Tony heavy sighed, and looked around for people that he recognized. When he saw McGee, he walked towards him with Ziva in tow.

"Whoa, look at the Probe- a. looking sharp there." He said, clapping him on the back. McGee had a simple black dress coat, with a white undershirt and a black tie. The coat was buttoned up half way. His hair was combed, and gelled back.

"You don't look so bad your self Tony." McGee said smiling at him.

"Ziva looks the best." Abby said, making everyone look at her. Abby was wearing a gothic Victoria long dress, double layer hem with lace detail skirt, the back can be tied up to make a bustle effect, also can be worn down for a classic look. The back criss-cross down corset style.

"Auntie and Robie look nice too." Aaron commented. Ducky walked up to the group, with Palmer following him. Ducky and Jimmy each where wearing a simple tux, with a bowtie for Ducky, and a tie for Palmer. Ducky made a speech about Gibbs, before Vance stood up at the microphone.

"Excuse me, Excuse me." Vance said, trying to get the crowd to quiet down, and to get the complete attention on himself. "First off, I want to say thank you for coming to Former Director Jenny Shepard's memorial ball. A year ago today, Jenny passed. I'm sure we will all remember the day as the day we lost a friend, a daughter, a sister, and a lover. Jenny never liked long speeches, and she herself, always gave short little speeches when she had to, so I'm not going to bore you all. Jenny was never the type of woman to back down from a challenge. When she fell sick, she put on a tough face, and tried to beat it. She hid it well from everyone else, and just put a smile on her face. I'm going to give the microphone to Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, who had asked to say something about Jenny. Agent DiNozzo?" Vance said, Tony put Aaron down, and walked up to center stage. He stood in front of the microphone, and looked out at the crowd. Once he saw Ziva's face, he just looked at her.

"Like Director said, Jenny didn't like long speeches, so I'll make this short. Jenny was one special woman. Her bright hair, and odd choices of hair style, always brought up the mood in the room. She was a particular woman, who fought to get what she wanted. She was one tough woman. When she first started being a female director, I told her 'no' once 'cause I didn't take her seriously. She just gave me this stone cold look, and I knew that she wasn't going to be a push over. She stood by what she believed in, and what she did. Jenny touched each of our lives in a special way. She helped Officer David in a case in Cairo. She gave Agent McGee the confidence to help face Gibbs. She gave me probably the toughest missions, and taught me to grow up. Everyone should have a person like Jenny in their life. If Jenny was still hear, she would want us to be happy, and have fun. Lungamente vive la regina." Tony finished. Everyone in the room clapped, some wiped tears from their eyes. Tony made his way to the back of the room, where he re-joined his group. Aaron made his way back over to Tony. Without a word, the group sat down at a table in the middle of the room, when music started playing.

McGee stood up and offered his hand to Abby. Abby gladly accepted and they made their way over to the dance floor and _I Will Always Love You_ by Syesha Mercado.

_If I, If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
And yet, I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way  
_Tony worked up enough courage to ask Ziva to dance. She gladly accepted, but so did Aaron. Tony lifted Aaron up into his arms, and brought them to the dance floor.

_  
And I...  
Will always  
Love you, I Will  
Will always  
Love you  
Tony put his hand on Ziva's hip, and Ziva's hand went to his neck. The other hand of Ziva's was around Aaron, who had his head on Tony's shoulder._

_You , Oh You,  
Mmm-mm_

Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need

And I...  
Will always love you…  
I'll always love you…  
Aaron lent forward to whisper into Ziva's ear. "I love you mommy." He said.

"I love you too Aaron." Ziva whispered, she felt the tears coming back and brimming in her eyes. Tony seemed to sense it, and he pulled Ziva closer.

_  
__[Instrumental / Sax solo]__  
_

Tony looked at himself. He was holding Ziva and Aaron in his arms at the same time. He felt disgusted that this Jacob guy could hurt both Ziva and Aaron. There was no way that you could not love both of them. Aaron gripped Tony tighter, and hugged him more. Tony felt that he was at the top of the world. He smiled to himself, and continued dancing.

_  
and I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love_

And I...  
Will always love you…  
Ooooo  
I'llalways love you  
I will always love you…

_Oooh_

"_Ti amo Toey." Aaron whispered into Tony's ear. Tony had the same effect as Ziva did, but he didn't cry this time._

"_Love you too sport." Tony said._

_I, I will always love  
You....  
You …._

_I will always love  
You.. _

_You…  
You…_

_Love.. You… _

_Ooohmmm mmm_

The song ended, and Tony put Aaron down on the ground, he still had his hand on Ziva's hip, but neither of them noticed, nor cared. They made their way back to the table, but Abby grabbed Ziva's hand.

"Come on Ziva, Jenny would want to be happy, come dance." Abby demanded. Ziva looked around, Tony was still standing with her, and Aaron was over on Ducky's lap. Gibbs had still not been seen. _I'll Be _by Edwin McCain started playing, and Abby dragged McGee back over to the dance floor.

"Lets dance Ziva." Tony said, Ziva didn't have a chance to say no because Tony whisked her away to the dance floor. He pulled her to the middle of the floor. He placed one hand on her hip, the other was joined with hers up in the air. Ziva had her own arm around Tony's neck. Tony smiled at her, and she smiled back.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
_

Tony took lead of the dance, and waltzed Ziva around the small area they where dancing in. Ziva followed his lead, and allowed him to lead her anywhere, while she tuned her ears into the lyrics of the music, and tried to listen to the music the best that she could. Turned out, she liked the song, it had a catchy tune. Ziva could feel Tony moving faster, which meant that the chorus was coming up soon.

Tony suddenly stepped backwards right when the chorus started. Ziva followed right with him. She had felt a trust in Tony. Ziva let Tony spin her out, and she noticed the warmth from her body leave, so she turned right back into his warm embrace. She smiled at him, and he smiled back_._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

The second verse started, and Tony slowed down. He took an inside turn, and Ziva ended up closer to him than before. She was able to put her head on her chest, and she did so.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

They waltzed around, with Tony still leading, Ziva noticed that Tony started to pick up the pace, as the chorus started up again. This time, Tony graciously dipped Ziva, and lifted her back up into his arms.

"Not bad Ziva." He said. Ziva was about to reply when she found her self spinning out of Tony's arms again. He held his arm above her head, and let her spin underneath him. She laughed when she saw the people starring at them. Abby was standing cheerfully next to McGee, and both of them stopped dancing, to watch Tony and Ziva.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_

Tony didn't slow the pace down, and he went into another spin. Ziva spun out once again, and took her time to look around. She saw Aaron and Ducky on the edge of the dance floor smiling. Tony turned her back into his arms and held her closer, their hands still intertwined in the air.

_  
And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The song slowed down again, and Tony held her even closer. He slowed down the steps, and slowed down the turns he was taking

_The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life_

The song ended, and the crowd started clapping. Tony looked around and noticed that they where the only ones on the dance floor. He smiled and looked at his partner, who was in his arms smiling up at him. He leaned down and put a kiss on her forehead. Ziva moved away from his embrace, and turned to look at him.

"I did not know that you could dance." Ziva said, the smile still could not be wiped away from her face.

"You never danced with me before Ziva." Tony said, looking her in the eyes. Ziva stepped closer to him, and he stepped about an inch closer. Their faces where millimeters apart, when Ziva felt a tugging at her leg. She looked down and saw that Aaron was lifting his arms in the air, asking for him to go up. Ziva lifted him into her arms, and walked off the dance floor, Tony and the rest of the gang followed. Ziva and Tony still had their hand intertwined.

Vance stepped up to the microphone once again as the team made their way towards their seats.

"Jenny was a great singer, and she once told a source that at her funeral, she would have wanted a karaoke party, but she was joking. Today, we are going to listen to her, and not take it at a joke. The microphone is now open to anyone who would like to sing." Vance stepped off the stage. Tony's face seemed to light up as he grabbed McGee and dragged him up to the stage. McGee just followed him. The group got up, and moved to a table closer to the microphone.

"Toey silly." Aaron said, as Tony took off his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves, he took center stage, and McGee was handed a microphone.

"Let's do eye of the tiger." Tony said. Someone put a CD in and the tune began playing.

Tony came in, singing the first verse. He had a little dance in the beginning, but he was know just standing there, trying to impersonate Dave Buckler the best that he could.

Aaron was laughing in his seat. Ziva sat there giggling to herself, and smiling widely. Tony was a pretty bad singer, but it was funny watching him

_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
_

McGee started coming in singing, and he was 10 times worse than Tony. Abby laughed at how shy McGee was being. He wasn't even moving from the one spot that he was standing

_So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
_

Tony joined McGee for the chorus, and they sang together. McGee started to loosen up, and he started moving around the stage. Tony was still being laughed at, but he didn't care, so he started belting out.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger  
_

McGee took part in the verse, as Tony stepped aside. Tony was trying to step to the beat, and air guitar at the same time. More people where watching Tony than McGee, and McGee liked it that way.

_Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive _

Tony stopped doing his air guitar and walked up to the microphone. He stood next to McGee, and then continued his air guitar over again. McGee rolled his eyes.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger_

  
Tony started the next verse, and started doing the Dave Bickly again. At the high notes, his voice cracked, and the crowd went hysterical.

_Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive  
_

McGee joined in for the final time, but didn't get much microphone, because Tony was hogging it, and waving his arm around 'strumming the air guitar'.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger  
_

_The eye of the tiger (repeats out)..._

The song ended, and McGee made his way off the stage, and down back towards the table. Abby stood up and gave him a hug. McGee turned and looked at Tony, who was still standing on stage, with his arms up in the air. He had sweat on his forehead, and Tony was winded. He made his way off the stage, and was met by Ziva.

"What do you think?" Tony asked, his hopes where high.

"You sounded quite like a broken CD." Ziva commented. Tony hit his chest with his hand.

"It's record, and that was harsh, you couldn't do much better." Tony tried to make a comeback.

"Why don't we find out." Abby said, she pushed Ziva up on the stage, and Ziva tried to stop, but she was in center stage. Tony was sitting down in his seat, with Aaron in his lap.

"I Told You So, Carrie Underwood please." Abby told the band. She herself grabbed a microphone.

"Abby, I do not know that song." Ziva tried to get out of doing this.

"Ziva, the words are on a screen in front of you, just sing." Abby said. Ziva considered running of the stage, but the song already started.

"Country, really Abby." Ziva whispered, Abby turned her head and looked at her.

"I'm from New Orleans. Cousin Earl likes this song. Now sing." Abby demanded. Ziva took a look at the screen and began to sing.

_Suppose I called you up tonight  
And told you that I love you  
And suppose I said I wanna come back home  
And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone  
If I told you that I realize you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killing me to be so far away  
Would you tell me that you love me to  
And when we cry together  
Would you simply laugh at me and say  
_

Abby joined with Ziva for the chorus, but sang quietly, so Ziva's voice was more heard. Ziva seemed to get into the song, as she belted out the chorus.

_I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

Abby's voice faded out, as Ziva began singing again. Tony just looked at her, in pure shock. Ziva was good. She had the best voice that he had ever heard. Ziva looked at Tony and made eye contact with him. She put on a sly smile, and continued singing.

_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand  
Would we get that old time feeling  
Would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began  
Would you tell me that you miss me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And that you've waited for the day that I returned  
And we live and love forever  
And that I'm your one and only  
Would you say the tables finally turn_

Abby slowly made her way off the stage, and walked back over to the table. She turned and looked at Ziva. Ziva's eyes widened as she realized she was all alone, she just continued singing.

__

Would you say I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

Now I found someone new and you will never break my heart in two again

Ziva finished the song, and the crowd went wild. They stood up, and started clapping wildly. Some of the men in the room wolf-whistled. Ziva shyly smiled, and took a bow. She walked off stage, and was met by Tony. Tony held his arms out, and Ziva walked into them.

"You crushed me." He whispered into her hair. Ziva laughed, and held him tighter.

"I am sorry Tony, I can not help it." She replied, pulling away to look at him. She saw that Aaron wasn't with him, and looked behind him. Aaron was dead asleep in McGee's arms. Abby was patting his hair. Tony and Ziva walked up to them, and Ziva took Aaron into her arms.

"Lets head home Tony." Ziva said, as she herself stifled a yawn. Tony grabbed her hand, and they walked out of the ball room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived back at Tony's apartment. Ziva was trying not to fall asleep, she kept having her eyes shut, and she had to shake her head to open them.

"Hey, come on." Tony said. Ziva opened her side of the door, and walked over to meet Tony on the other side. Tony had lifted Aaron into his arms, Aaron was sleeping. They made their way towards Tony's apartment. Ziva stopped at the kitchen, while Tony went back to the guest bedroom. He changed Aaron into his pajamas, and laid him in the bed. He put Teddy in his arms. Tony sat down on the side of Aaron's bed. Tony patted Aaron's hair, as he lent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Ti amo Aaron." Tony said, he got off Aaron's bed and walked to the door when he heard the faintest.

"I love you Daddy." Aaron whispered, he was barely audible. Tony smiled, and made his way towards his bedroom. Ziva was already changed, and under Tony's covers. Tony smiled when he saw that Ziva was wearing one of his shirts. Tony changed into a pair of sweatpants, and slid under the covers. Ziva had her back to Tony when he got into the bed. Once Tony laid down, Ziva moved and put her head on his chest. Tony put his arm around her and they fell asleep like that.

Around midnight, Tony heard little footsteps, getting closer to his bedroom. He then felt the sheets starting to move, as he felt a soft teddy bead, on his face. He put his arm around where he thought Aaron was, and he found him. Aaron laid his head on Tony's chest. He had one arm around Tony, and he was clutching Teddy with the same hand. His other hand was in his mouth. Tony fell asleep this time, and stayed asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs looked at the clock in his basement. The glowing numbers let him know that it was now May 18 2009. Gibbs wiped the saw dust off his arms and his forehead, and looked at his newly finished boat.

"Sorry Jenny." Gibbs said, shutting the light of in his basement. He looked at the name of his boat.

'Jenny' it read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You better review for this chapter, its 14 pages, and 5,457 words. Took me 3 hours. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE SONGS, THE DANCING SCEENES, ANYTHING. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. Maybe She really did loose him

4 weeks had passed since Jenny's memorial ball, and the team was doing great. There still had been no signs of Jacob Chazin around, and Ziva was finally thinking that he had gone away, realized he wasn't going to win this war.

It was a Saturday and there had been no cases around. It was the middle of June, and it was very humid outside, so the team decided to bring Aaron to one of the private pools in Washington. Abby and McGee had chosen to come along, Ducky said no, Jimmy just stuttered, and Gibbs well… he didn't say anything. Abby and McGee where going to meet Tony, Ziva and Aaron, at the pool, so they each headed to their own homes.

Tony ran into his room, and pulled on a red pair of swim trunks, and his grey OSC shirt. He put on a pair of sandals, and walked out into the living room. Aaron was already changed, and had red trunks on, which were very similar to Tony's, and I 'Little P.I' shirt, which Tony had bought him.

"Toey, we match." Aaron said excitedly, as he pointed to his own swim shorts, and then to Tony's.

"You're like a chip of the old block little man." Tony said smiling, Aaron just showed him off a toothy grin. Tony sat down in one of the chairs in the living room, and Aaron jumped into his lap.

Ziva was the last to come out. She was wearing a deep brown bikini, which had an orange flower on the side. Tony had bought the bathing suit for her when he went out to the mall. She also had his red OSC shirt on, and a pair of black soffee shorts on. She was wearing sandals, and her hair was tied back.

"Alright, lets go. McGoober are waiting for us." Tony said, lifting Aaron up into his arms. Ziva nodded, and headed out into the car. She managed to steal the keys from Tony's arms, and hopped into the driver's seat.

"I am driving." Ziva said, smiling slyly. Tony's eyes widened as he climbed in the backseat, next to Aaron.

"Close you eyes and hold on tight sport." Tony told Aaron. Aaron grabbed the sides of his seat, and shut his eyes, preparing for the most dangerous trip to the pool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva slid into the parking lot, barely missing Abby's hearse. Tony jumped out of the door, and laid down on the ground.

"I'm alive." He complained. Ziva got Aaron out of his car seat, and rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a pissy Tony." Ziva sighed, walking towards the door. Tony got himself off the ground.

"Either pussy or sissy Ziva, choose one." He said, walking inside. Ziva just gave him the death glare as she handed Aaron over to Tony, and walked in the designated locker room. Tony did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva walked out of the locker room, and saw Tony, McGee and Abby sitting on the bench waiting, while Aaron was with a swimming teacher, learning the basics of swimming.

Abby stood up, and walked over to the edge of the pool. She had a black one piece bathing suit, with a skull on the shoulder, and spider webs across the middle. McGee also stood up, and went sitting next to Abby. He had a pair of blue trunks, which went a little above the knee.

Ziva went over the edge, and bent down and felt the water. Tony saw this as the perfect opportunity. He sneaked up on Ziva, and as she stood up, he pushed her in. Ziva had time to turn, and as she did so, grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"Ahh." Tony screamed, as the luke warm water surrounded him. He realized that Ziva was still holding on to him as she started swimming towards the top. Once herself and Tony, had broke the top, Ziva splashed Tony in the face.

"Did I manage to sneak up on the ninja?" Tony questioned, knowing the answer. Ziva just launched herself at him, pulling him under the water. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and pulled her back up. Tony pulled Ziva onto his shoulder, and made his way towards the shallower end, where Abby and McGee where.

"Put me down, or I swear you will never be able to walk again." Ziva threatened. Tony dumped her backwards, and she fell under water. When she broke the surface again, she jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Let's play chicken!" Abby shouted. Tony and McGee nodded, while Ziva sat there, still on Tony's back.

"What is a chicken?" Ziva asked. Tony put his hand on her arm.

"Well, someone sits on another someone's shoulder and so does another pair. And the top people try to knock each other off. It's easy, hop on my shoulders." Tony said, but Ziva still didn't budge.

"I am on your shoulders Tony." Ziva said, still looking confused.

"No, I'm going to go underwater, and you're going to put your legs around my shoulders. And then I come up." Tony said. Ziva hopped of his back, as Tony ducked underwater. Ziva climbed onto Tony's shoulders as he instructed to do so. Tony came up from the water, and put Ziva's legs behind his back, where she linked them at the ankles. Tony put his hands on the top of her legs, ignoring the look she was giving him.

"Oh, Ms. David missed a spot shaving this morning, didn't she?" Tony laughed, and then grunted as Ziva slapped him on the top of the head.

Tony walked over, nearer the deeper end, where McGee and Abby where waiting for them, Abby was on top of McGee.

"One…Two…Three…CHICKEN!" Abby shouted, as she put her hands up in a defensive position. Ziva did the same, not really knowing what she was doing, except trying to knock Abby off of McGee. Tony stepped closer, and Ziva leaned over and grabbed Abby's biceps. Abby leaned back, pulling Ziva with her. Ziva's legs where pulling Tony's neck to far forward, making him step forward, bumping into McGee, which made him stumble backwards. Since Abby was leaning back, McGee was off balance, as he fell into the water. Tony threw his hands up in the air, and so did Ziva.

"We are the Champions, my friend." Tony started singing. Ziva laughed, as she was still sitting up on Tony's shoulders. Tony started chanting, and running around in circles, in the stomach deep pool. He didn't notice McGee sneaking up behind them, and tackling Ziva from behind. Ziva shot forward, her stomach hitting Tony's head hard. She was balance on top of Tony's head for a millisecond, before letting out an 'oomph' and falling into the water. She came back up, coughing and wheezing, and Tony immediately walked up to her, and put his arms around her, lifting her up near his chest.

"You have a very hard head." Ziva joked, coughing. She saw the look Tony was giving her and continued. "I just got the wind knocked out of me. I am fine." Ziva answered, getting up out of Tony's arms. He turned to walk away, and she jumped on his back again, pushing him under. He came back up again, with Ziva still on his back.

"You are one tricky chick David." Tony said, walking over to where Aaron was know swimming by himself, only using the arm floaties. "Hey buddy." Tony said, Ziva rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Look, I swimmin" Aaron said, doing the doggy battle in little circles. "Dan said that that maybe I I could go underwater and and blow bubbles!" Aaron said, all excited. Dan was his swimming instructor, who was rather handsome.

"Hey Aaron, how's the swimming going." Dan said, swimming back over to the group.

"I doin' good." Aaron bragged, as he kept going in circles.

"Aaron's doing great for a three year old." Dan commented, watching Aaron swim around.

"He's going to go underwater he says." Tony commented back. Dan looked at him with the 'come on' look.

"He's not going underwater, he's just going to learn to blow air out of his nose." Dan said. Tony nodded, before heading back towards the deep end, where Abby and McGee where standing on the edge.

"Let's do relay races in the lanes." Abby suggested. The rest of them agreed. They split into teams, and of course, it was McGee and Abby vs. Tony and Ziva. Tony was the first to go out for his team, and he was facing McGee.

"Ready to loose again McGoober?" Tony bragged. McGee just smirked.

"Tony look, Cheryl Crowe!" McGee said, right as Abby said go. Tony turned around while McGee dove into the water.

"Tony, into the water." Ziva demanded, as she imitated a diving motion with her hands.

"McCheater." Tony said, as he dove into the water. McGee was a good 5 heads in front of Tony. Tony rapidly spun his arms around, and caught up to McGee, but Tony forgot to breath. He lifted his head up out of the water and started coughing.

"Water…up…my…nose…" Tony complained, trying to blow out the water.

"Tony, go." Ziva chanted from the other side.

"You'll feel sorry if I die." Tony whispered to himself as he kept swimming. McGee had already reached the turn, and was heading back the other way. When Tony hit his turn, McGee was a quarter of the way there. He saw that McGee was getting tired, so Tony pushed harder.

Tony caught up to McGee at the last quarter, and passed him to hit the wall first. Ziva dove it, and dove right over Tony's head. McGee hit the wall, and Abby dove it, just not as graceful as Ziva. Tony climbed out of the water, to see that his partner was already half way up the lane, and Abby was lagging behind.

"Go Ziva go!" Tony said, doubled over as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over at McGee, who was also doubled over. "Cheer on your partner McCheater." Tony said.

"Go Abs." McGee said weekly. Tony looked up again to see that Ziva had already hit the turn, and was heading back. Abby had just made the turn, and was also heading back, 5 paces behind Ziva. When Ziva finally won, Tony jumped up in the air.

"Team Awesome 2, Team Nerd 0. hehehe" Tony chanted. Ziva climbed out of the pool and over to where Tony was standing. Tony ran up to her, and lifted her up in the air. Ziva demanded to be put back down. Tony reluctantly put her back on her feet. Tony gave Ziva a congratulations hug, and she hugged him back. She opened her eyes and looked out the window, and saw a black van sitting out in the parking lot. She looked a little closer, and saw a man, dressed in black, sneak around the back. The man pulled out a semi-automatic.

"SHOOTER!" Ziva yelled, as she pulled Tony into the water. McGee grabbed Abby's hand and ran into the locker room. They didn't know why Ziva had pulled Tony into the water

"MOMMY!" Aaron yelled, as Dan was pulling him out of the pool, and towards the locker room.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Dan yelled to the other guys, hanging out in the hot tub, which was located in the locker room. Dan pulled Aaron safely behind the door.

Ziva and Tony where still clung to each other as bullets whisked passed them. Tony was struggling holding his breath, and surfaced to breathe in. He was then pulled under by Ziva, who was also struggling. Ziva gave up, and re-surfaced taking a deep breath. Another bullet went under the water, and Tony pulled Ziva back under. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and held her close to his body.

Sirens where heard in the background, as the shooting stopped. The masked man ran back into the van, and took off. Tony and Ziva cautiously re-surfaced, the began swimming towards the edge of the pool. Tony was first to hop out of the pool, as he lifted Ziva out of the water. Ziva came up, and rocketed into his arms. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, as she did to his neck. Dan and McGee poked there heads out of the locker room.

"TOEY MOMMY" Aaron screamed, trying to run out of the locker room, but was stopped by Dan.

"You guys come on, get in here" McGee yelled from the door. He didn't have his gun on him, and could do nothing but coach them back in the room.

Ziva was the first to pull back, as she noticed a wet spot on her lower stomach. She looked down and saw blood. She wiped it away. "It is not from me." She said to herself. She took a sharp breath in.

"Crap." Tony said, as he felt like he was getting dizzy. He started falling over, but was caught by Ziva. She sat down, holding him like a baby. She was holding his head, while putting pressure on the gun shot wound to his stomach.

"No No No Tony. Come on, stay awake." Ziva cried. Tony's eyelids where shutting, and his face was paling.

"James…Bond…is hard…to kill…" Tony joked, trying to reassure Ziva. "I… always end up…either…framed or…hurt…McGee has…never been… hurt…not fair." Tony complained again. Ziva silently chuckled wiping a tear from her cheek. "Don't…cry my…ninja…" Tony said weakly. He shut his eyes. McGee ran out to them when he realized that Tony was down. Dan also came out saying that the ambulance is on his way, and the cops are chasing a suspect. Aaron saw Tony lying down from the doorway, and tried to go running out to him. Abby was sitting on a bench behind him, crying, and wasn't paying attention when Aaron ran out.

"DADDY!" Aaron shrieked, as he tried to run up to Tony. Dan caught him and brought him back into the locker room. "NO NO NO NO… WANT DADDY!" Aaron shouted, as Abby lifted him into her arms. Dan headed back out to Tony.

"Tony, stay awake." Ziva said, another tear falling out of her eye.

"Tired…Cant stay…awake…sorry…" Tony whispered. His eyelids shut again, and stayed shut. Ziva tried shaking him, and she opened his eyes again.

"Sorry…my…ninja…stay…strong…take…care…of… Aaron…" He finished, before closing his eyes for the last time.

"No…no…Tony…NO NO NO NO!!" Ziva said, her cries becoming louder each time. She tried shaking him, but he wouldn't answer. Ziva screamed as loud as she could as blood was seeping through her fingers.

Maybe this time, she lost Tony for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review…and check out my new story Truth


	13. Alone

THIS IS THE SAME CHAPTER, THE ENDING WASN'T WORKING FOR ME, SO I CHANGED IT. AND I DON'T KNOW WHY THE WORDS CAME OUT BOLD, THEY WERNT BOLDED ON MICROSOFT WORD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…

Ziva sat there, listening to the seconds 'tick' by, or in her case, 'tock' by. Seconds went by, and there was still no answer. Seconds went by, and Ziva had no clue. Seconds went by, and Ziva's guilt grew. Seconds went by, and Ziva didn't know whether Tony, her partner was alive.

What she did know, was that it was her fault. She shouldn't have pulled Tony into the water. She should have made a run towards the locker room. The water seemed safe for a reason, but obviously it wasn't.

Ziva sat in the arctic like room, abandoned, and frozen. The waiting room was deserted, only filled with numerous cushioned chairs, near coffee tables which held old magazines on them. The only thing keeping her sane, would be the constant ticking of the clock, and the nurses moving around.

**I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark**

Gibbs was here with her earlier, but left to go pick up Aaron, and check on the rest of the team. Gibbs didn't really say much to comfort her in her time of need, and that made her feel worse.

The last time she saw Abby, Abby was balling her eyes out. Dark tear marks led their way down her face, and splashing quietly on the floor below her feet. Ziva saw McGee trying to comfort their forensic scientist, but it wasn't working much. Ziva found her son, Aaron, clinging on to Dan, asking for his Daddy.

Ziva sighed. She had let her partner, her best friend, the father of her son, and her possible lover down. She let her own son down. A tear silently made its way to the bridge of her nose, and Ziva wiped it away like it was nothing.

**I wonder where you are tonight**

**No answer on the telephone**

Ziva felt change in her body when she wiped the tear away. She remembered herself as the cold-hearted Mossad assassin, who had no feelings. Now, the was the caring, and somewhat loving, NCIS officer. She investigated instead of killing. She didn't assume anymore, and she actually cared for people now.

**And the night goes by so very slow**

**Oh I hope that it won't end though**

But the one person that she cared about most, was now, possibly fighting for his life. She could only feel guilt. If she had explained the situation she was in with Jacob, Gibbs might have already killed him. But instead, she ignored it, and now he was the one doing the killing. If she had talked to Tony, instead of ignoring him, Tony might not be in this situation. Instead she tried to handle it herself. If she had told Tony that she was pregnant with his son, he might be there, living with her. But she couldn't tell him that she was pregnant with his kid. She thought it would ruin his 'alpha male' status.

Now, Ziva sat here… Alone

**Alone**

Tiny footsteps broke Ziva out of her thoughts. She looked up, as another tear fell victum to the ground, as she saw Aaron running towards her. Aaron was wearing Tony's grey OSC sweatshirt, which was way to big for Aaron, but it looked cute on him. Ziva stood up, off of her chair, and ran towards him.

**Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone**

Mother and son met in the middle of the waiting room, and they met in a huge hug. Aaron secquered himself in his mother's arms, weaping for the possible loss of Tony.

"I want Toey." Aaron complained into Ziva's shoulder. Ziva could only hold on tighter, and squeeze him, trying to comfort him.

**How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone**

"Daddy, call him daddy." Ziva told Aaron, out of respect for Tony, since he was the father. Ziva looked up, and saw Gibbs standing there, with a look of grim on his face.

"Daddy." Aaron kept screaming for Tony, and Ziva couldn't stop him. Ziva went over to the chair, and crashed down. She kept a comforting hand, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"Aba halach la'avoda -  
Halach, halach Aba.  
Yashuv im tzeit halevana -  
Yavi lach matana!

Numi, numi...

Aba halach el hakramim -  
Halach, halach Aba.  
Yashuv im tzeit ha cochavim -  
Yavi lach anavim! Numi, numi" Ziva sang to Aaron, her voice cracking as she sang, as she tried not to cry. The lullaby seemed to work, as Aaron soon calmed down.

Gibbs chose this time to walk up to Ziva, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ziva lightly leaned into his touch. They shared a father-daughter moment, until Ziva felt her eyes getting heavy.

"Gibbs…" Ziva said weekily, her eyes kept shutting, and then instantly re-opening. Aaron's soft breathing, and the warm spot on her shirt, alerted her that Aaron was safely asleep in her arms.

"It's ok, sleep. Tony will be here when you wake up." Gibbs told her, moving to sit on the seat right next to her. He pulled his cap over his eyes, settled comfortably into the chair, and closed his eyes. Ziva took his initialtive, and fell asleep

As Ziva was falling asleep, she kept thinking of Tony. It was all Tony this, and Tony that, in her head. She remembered the day they first met, when she asked him if he was having phone sex

She remembered when they went overcover, the first time they 'slept together'.

She remembered when they where boxed in, the first time he tried to knock her walls down.

**You don't know how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight,oh**

She remembered when he had dated Jeanne, the first time she felt alone, and in love

**You don't know how long I have waited**

She remembered when he told her he was tired of pretending, the first time she thought their relationship had the chance.

**and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own **

**and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone**

She remembered when he met Aaron, the first time he saw his son, how happy he was.

**Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone**

Ziva fell asleep with thoughts of Tony, Aaron in herself, effortlessly swimming around in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva was shaken awake by Gibbs. She opened her eyes, but quickly closed them as the light was bright. She shot them open, as she realized that Aaron was no longer with her. She relaxed as she saw him reading a book in the chair next to her.

"Ziva, the doctor has information on Tony." Gibbs told her gently. Ziva stood up, and shook hands with the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Stavros, I did the surgery on Tony. Well, overall the surgery went well. We managed to get the bullet out." Dr. Stavros said, taking a small breath. Ziva smiled, already letting herself think he's alive.

"But, when we got the bullet out, we didn't see the hole it left in the liver." Dr. Stavros added. Ziva felt her heart drop. Her heart didn't even fall to her stomach, it went all the way down to her feet. Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder.

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asked the question that everyone wanted the answer to.

"I'm sorry to say, that Agent DiNozzo had bleed to death." Dr. Stavros finished. Ziva felt her legs go weak, and she collapsed, falling towards the tile floor. Gibbs reacted faster, and caught her in his arms. He stood her back up, and held her close as she let her cry's out.

"No…not him…not him…TONY!" Ziva screamed out, not caring about the look that the now-full waiting room was giving her. "Why…why him…" Ziva cried…yelled into Gibbs shoulder. Gibbs let Ziva go, as her legs gave out again. Ziva crashed down on the floor, hitting her head. Ziva stayed where she was, and shut her eyes.

"Ziva, Ziva. It's alright, come on."

**Alone… Ohhh**


	14. Here Without You

Ok so the song for this chapter is called 'Here Without You' By 3 Doors Down. I was hoping that it seemed correct for the content of the chapter. So I don't know what happened last chapter, cause everything bolded itself, and it wasn't like that before, so I'm hoping that it will work this time… Also if you haven't checked it out yet, I put up a new story called What If, so check it out… and Review!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I'm sorry to say, that Agent DiNozzo had bleed to death." Dr. Stavros finished. Ziva felt her legs go weak and she collapsed, falling towards the tile floor. Gibbs reacted faster, and caught her in his arms. He stood her back up, and held her close as she let her cry's out._

"_No…not him…not him…TONY!" Ziva screamed out, not caring about the look that the now-full waiting room was giving her. "Why…why him…" Ziva cried…yelled into Gibbs shoulder. Gibbs let Ziva go, as her legs gave out again. Ziva crashed down on the floor, hitting her head. Ziva stayed where she was, and shut her eyes._

"_Ziva, Ziva. It's alright, come on."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
**  
Ziva didn't open her eyes as Gibbs kept shaking her. She didn't want to face the reality that Tony was dead, that she would never be able to sleep in the soft, loving arms of Tony DiNozzo. She would have to live knowing that it was her fault she was dead. She could have easily gone into the locker room, but she chose the pool. She squeezed her eyelids tighter, trying to keep the light breaking into her eyes.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**

Ziva felt herself being shaken again by Gibbs, and Aaron poking at her. She tried to battle them away, kicking her feet at Gibbs, and turning. She couldn't beat them. Gibbs kept shaking her. Ziva violently stood up and ran away from them. She ran away from life, from death, and most of all, from reality.

**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**

Ziva heard Gibbs follow her as Ziva traveled down various hallways. Tears had broken out of Ziva's jail and ran freely down her face, waiting to be free. Ziva kept hearing the all too familiar footsteps of Gibbs, right behind her. She could hear Aaron screaming in the background for his parents. She head the people move out of the way as she came through the hallway.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**

Ziva felt herself crashing as her legs gave down. Her knees hit the tile floors hard, and she bent down on all fours. Mascara marks where left on her cheeks, though they were light, you could still see them. Gibbs caught up to Ziva, and put his hands on her shoulder. Gibbs bent down on the ground, and took her into his arms. The way a father would with his daughter. Gibbs felt immensely for the pain that Ziva was going through. He understood that Ziva would be blaming herself for Tony being shot, but a miracle might happen. She just had to believe.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

"Gibbs…" Ziva spoke silently and briefly. Gibbs just put a reassuring hand on her neck, and let her cry it out. It hurt him to see the tough Mossad assassin cry. Crying and Ziva where like oxymorons, they didn't fit together.

"Shh… lets go back." Gibbs eased Ziva off the ground, as she tried to protest. She was weak though, and Gibbs was easily able to overpower her, lifting her on her feet, as they headed into the waiting room. Dr. Stavros was comforting a young Aaron, who was endlessly searching for answers.

"He…He is gone Gibbs." Gibbs looked at Ziva dumbfounded. "He is already gone." Ziva cried.

"It was a dream Ziva, Dr. Stavros wanted to talk to you." Gibbs comforted, in his strange way.**  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**

Dr. Stavros took this time to walk over to the broken Ziva, and Gibbs. Aaron sat in his chair, still crying. His eyes red, and droopy from all the crying that he had done in the past minuets.

"Miss. David," Ziva shook his hand. Ziva felt as she was going through déjà vu, as of what happened in her dream. "I'm Dr. Stavros; I did the surgery on Tony. Well, overall the surgery went well. We managed to get the bullet out-

"Is he dead?" Ziva asked, trying to get the Doctor to his point. Hoping that her dream was nothing like reality.

"No. Mr. DiNozzo is very well alive; in fact he should be awake in the next 2 hours. Since he was in the water, the bullet's momentum had greatly slowed down, when it made contact with his lower left stomach. The bullet missed anything vital, only going about an inch into his skin." Ziva felt as if a 500 pound wait had pulled itself of her shoulders. She let out a big sigh of relief.

"But, why was there so much blood?" Ziva asked, looking down at her once blood stained hands.

"With a gunshot wound, it's normal too see a lot of blood. Plus, the bullet barely nicked and artery. He is expected to make a full recovery." Dr. Stavros finished, closing Tony's file that he had in hand. Ziva put her hands over her mouth in pure excitement. Even though she still felt guilty, she had to be happy that Tony was still alive. "He's in Room 112. One person at a time though." Ziva immediately picked Aaron up, who had now fallen asleep, and ran down the corridor towards Tony's room. When she got there, she went and laid Aaron down in the seat by the T.V, and she herself sat by Tony's bed. She grabbed a hold of his hand, and but her mouth by his ear.

"I am sorry Tony." She stated simply, sitting herself back down. The constant beeping of the heart rate monitor seemed soothing too her. And she quickly found herself succumbing to the darkness herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs arrived back at NCIS as soon as he found out Tony had been alive. He was happy to see how relived Ziva was. He was also happy that he got to interrogate the guy that had shot at him. McGee and Vance stood anxiously in the observation room as they waited for Gibbs to begin.

The door to interrogation slammed open, and then shortly slammed shut, telling Vance in McGee that the show was about to start. Gibbs walked over towards the 'mirror' and fixed his hair, as he took off his jacket. He moved and hung it up over the camera, then made his way to sit opposite of the suspect, Miguel Pacheco.

"You want to tell me why I was in the hospital today?" Gibbs asked, started off easy on Miguel. Miguel casually leaned back in his seat, letting a breath out of his nose as he did so. He crossed his arms over his chest, and gave Gibbs a triumphant smile. "Ok then, how bout you tell me why my agent and her three year old son are currently in the hospital." Gibbs asked again. Miguel just shrugged. Gibbs chuckled and nodded his head.

"No hablo a los americanos." Miguel spoke in his native tongue.

"Really, cause you just spoke too me. I'm an American." Gibbs said, giving him the Gibbs interrogation smile. Miguel just heavy sighed in defeat. "and I would start talking too me. Cause if you don't, I'm going to bring in a broken hearted Mossad assassin." Gibbs said, trying to break the suspect.

"She suppose to be dead." Miguel said, in shock that she was still alive.

"Nah, see you're too stupid, and your shots missed. Hit one of my agents." Gibbs said, getting up and moving behind Miguel. Miguel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Gibbs hand clasped over his shoulders. "Now, I know that you were hired to kill Ziva David, so you have a chance to tell me who." Gibbs demanded, putting pressure on Miguel's shoulders.

"I not tell you anything. You stupid American." Miguel said, turning his head and spitting on Gibbs hands.

"Thanks Miguel. You assaulted a federal Agent." Gibbs said through gridded teeth. Gibbs moved his hands to behind Miguel's head, and smashed his head against the hard table. "Jacob Chazin, did he hire you." Gibbs said. Miguel grunted and tried to lift his head up. Miguel was able to spin out of his seat, and reached his hands out to grab Gibbs shoulders. Gibbs had his hand on Miguel's head, pushing it down. Gibbs did a swift groin kick, which knocked Miguel to the ground. Gibbs slammed him down, his head once again making contact with a different hard surface.

"Tell me who the hell hired you." Gibbs grunted, struggling to hold Miguel down, as Miguel was clearly high off of something.

"I never talk. I not give up my people." Miguel said, realizing that he still had the chance of winning.

"Talk, and I'll think off offering you a deal." Gibbs said, giving in to his last resort. Violence, yelling, and threatening hadn't worked.

"What is the deal?" Miguel asked, taking interest into Gibbs offer.

"15 years in jail. 10 probation." Miguel thought about the offer. He could easily face 25-life for attempted murder, and this seemed like a way out.

"Ok, ok. In this business I do not get name usually. This time, I got name. Chazin, was all he said, nothing else. He said I need to kill the girl, and take the boy. Cops got me first. That is my story." Miguel finished, Gibbs got off of him, and went to the door. "How bout that deal?" Miguel asked, but it was too late, Gibbs had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ziva woke up to a hand gently tapping her own. She looked up and saw a pair of green eyes starring deeply into her own chocolate brown eyes. Ziva pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming…again. Tony's eyes shifted from her own, and looked at his son, who was also asleep, but softly tossing and turning in the small chair. Tony's eyes went back to Ziva's.

"Hey." Tony said weakly, and smiled. Ziva couldn't help but softly smile back. She gave Tony's hand a gentle squeeze, as he squeezed back. "What happened?" Tony asked the burning question which was on his mind.

Ziva took a big breath before she started talking. "We where at the pool, right after we raced. I saw a shooter, and pulled you into the water. You got shot." Ziva gave him the answer he was looking for, just not into too much detail.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked, making sure that his partner was not harmed through the ordeal.

"I am fine. Just jazzled up." Tony smiled back at Ziva.

"Frazzled up Ziva, Frazzled." Tony said, giving Ziva another squeeze. He could tell that Ziva was distracted by something, and he knew that it was guilt. Ziva didn't show emotion unless she was feeling guilty. "This isn't your fault." Tony said, pulling on Ziva's hand. Ziva stood up and moved closer towards the bed.

"We could have made it to the locker room. I pulled you into the water Tony. It is my fault." Tony was appalled. Usually Ziva didn't open up this easily unless she was really feeling bad. Tony put his arms out wide, but not wide enough to hurt himself. He signaled for Ziva to come into her arms. The way Ziva felt, she needed a little comfort, and eased her self down to his level. She put her arms around his neck, careful not to hurt him. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist, and held her tightly.

"Daddy?" A small, sleepy voice questioned from the other side of the room. Both of them turned and looked at the small wandering eyes of Aaron. Once Aaron saw Tony, he shot out of his seat, and ran over towards Ziva.

"Up! Up!" Aaron said, lifting his arms up, wanting to hug Tony. Ziva carefully eyed Tony asking for his approval. Tony's eyes said that he wanted to see his son. So Ziva carefully lifted Aaron up, and put him on is bed.

"Careful not to touch his tummy." Ziva instructed as Aaron's arms flung over his father's neck. Ziva smiled at the sight of her son and her partner. Aaron pulled away, and turned himself around in Tony's arms. Aarons head lay on Tony's shoulder, as Aaron was in between Tony and Tony's arm.

"Are we a ohana?" Aaron asked. Tony and Ziva both looked at Aaron. Ziva wondered what that meant, and Tony happened that his son was about to quote a movie.

"What is an ohana?" Aaron looked up at him mother, with his soft chocolate eyes.

"Ohana mean family. Family mean no one get left behind." Aaron said, yawning, and snuggling into Tony's arm. Ziva put her hand over her mouth. She had always wanted a family, and now, her young son, and partner finally completed her want.

Tony reached over and grabbed Ziva's hand, which he squeezed. Ziva squeezed back. "Yes, we are a family." Tony answered.


	15. Forever

Three weeks later and there still was no change. Tony was released from the hospital, and he was on desk duty for a month. Ziva and Aaron had more permanently moved in to Tony's house. Tony' spare bedroom was turned into a kid's room. The walls were painted red with Spiderman wallpaper on the walls. The Ferrari bed was placed against a wall, and the guard rail was up. McGee and Gibbs had went out and bought Ziva and Aaron some more clothes.

This night, Tony and Ziva where curled up on the couch watching Made of Honor. Ziva's head was rested against Tony's shoulder as she inattentively listened to the movie.

"His shorts are way to short Tony." Ziva stated when the short shorted basketball player came up. Tony laughed.

"That's how they wore them in the day. In fact, I used to own a pair. I would break them out in front of the ladies." Ziva laughed, but then shuddered at the thought of Tony in those shorts.

"That would be gross." Ziva complained, picking up a piece of popcorn, and throwing it in her mouth. Tony looked at her, grabbed a handful of popcorn, and threw it at her. Ziva took her own handful, and threw it at him. Tony grabbed the whole bucket of popcorn, and dumped it in her hair.

"That is it. You are a dead man." Ziva threatened, jumping off of the couch, and taking a lounge at him. Tony quickly jumped off the couch, missing a leaping Ziva.

"Ha-ha! The ninja missed me! The ninja- oh crap." Tony said, as he ducked out of the way of a remote control. Ziva took this distraction of Tony's and dove at him, knocking him to the ground.

"I did not miss this time Tony." Ziva said, matter-of-factly. Tony started deeply into Ziva's eyes, and Ziva started into his. Tony lifted his head up a bit, to get closer to Ziva's.

"Tony…" Ziva warned, but it was too late, Tony's lips came crashing upon hers. Ziva was taken back, to stunned to kiss him back. When Ziva started kissing him back, she felt wrong. Tony was her partner, and nothing more, though she wanted him to be. If she and Tony were together, things could end badly, and worse, it would effect Aaron.

Ziva put her hands on Tony's face, breaking them away. She stood up of him, and straightened her clothes out. Tony stood up, grasping Ziva's hand, and keeping her from leaving.

"You alright there Ziv?" Tony asked, clearly worried for her. When Tony kissed her, he felt all his problems go away. It was just him and Ziva for the time being.

"I can not do this Tony. I must go." Ziva said, pulling her hand out of his grasp, and running out the door. Tony chased after her, but gave up outside his apartment as he realized he couldn't leave Aaron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony didn't sleep all night. When his phone rang at 7:00 in the morning, he immedialty jumped on it, hoping it was Ziva. He was disappointed when Gibbs voice came from the other side, telling him to get Ziva, and come in. Tony asked if Gibbs had seen Ziva, and he answered no. Tony hung up the phone, and got Aaron ready to come into NCIS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony sat at his desk at 10:00, with no signs of Ziva still. Aaron sat on the ground, casually drawing a picture. Tony began to worry about Ziva. What if Jacob had gotten her? What is she was hurt, and he had no clue where she was, worse, what if she was dead. The elevator beep broke him out of that thought as Ziva stepped out, wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday. Ziva sat at her desk, acting casually, like nothing was wrong. Aaron lit up, and ran up to his mother, showing her his picture.

"Look Mommy. It me, you, and Daddy." Aaron said excitedly, pointing the stick figures. "You like?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron, it is wonderful." Ziva commented on Aaron's drawing, playing with his hair.

"Do you like Daddy's shirt?" Aaron asked, pointing to a scribble of blue on the tallest sticks' body.

"She doesn't care." Tony mumbled to himself. Ziva somehow, picked it up and stared back at him.

"Excuse me Tony." Ziva shot back, hoping that what she heard wasn't what she heard.

"I said you don't care. You only care about yourself." Ziva shot him a death look, which Tony seemed to ignore.

"What are you talking about Tony?"

"Yesterday, Ziva yesterday. When you walked out of me, and then ignored all my calls. I thought you were dead, that Jacob got you. You were too damn selfish to think of calling to let me know you're ok." Tony stood up and walked over towards her desk. Aaron crawled over to McGee's lap, as McGee sat on the sidelines in shock.

"I am sorry. I did not think about calling you."

"You were too worried about yourself to call me. Maybe everyone was right, maybe you are a heartless killer that doesn't care about anyone but herself." Tony yelled at her. Tears brimmed in Ziva's eyes as she realized he was right. That night, Ziva ran away and hid away in her apartment, not caring to think about Tony and the state he was left in.

Ziva lifted her right hand, and smacked him hard against the face, a tear falling freely from her eye as she did so. Ziva stormed over to McGee's desk, and grabbed Aaron, pulling him with her.

She walked towards the elevator, and walked out of his life….

Maybe forever.


	16. Confessions

_Ziva lifted her right hand, and smacked him hard against the face, a tear falling freely from her eye as she did so. Ziva stormed over to McGee's desk, and grabbed Aaron, pulling him with her._

_She walked towards the elevator, and walked out of his life…._

_Maybe forever._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Ziva stormed out of the squad room, all the attention was turned onto Tony. People from other office cubicles stuck their heads out to watch the agent, with a glowing red mark on his face, and the Mossad assassin. Gibbs walked in as he was sipping his coffee, and smacked DiNozzo upside the head.

"Thanks boss." Tony grunted as he turned to look at everyone, who was still watching him. "Shows over. Get on with your lives." He huffed as he walked into the men's room. Once he entered, he slammed the door shut, and then locked it, so there would be no interruption. He grumpily walked over to the sink, and splashed water all over his face. He shut the water off, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked in his own eyes, and saw the shame, and regret for the harsh words he shot at Ziva.

"You're a retard DiNozzo." He grunted to himself as he punched the mirror. The glass broke at the contact of his fist. He clenched his hand in his other fist, as his knuckles started to bleed. "Better call the janitor." He told himself as he unlocked the bathroom door, and headed down to Ducky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony arrived down at the morgue, to find Ducky yelling something at his Palmer. Tony was still holding his own hand when he walked in, which got the attention of the old doctor.

"Oh my. Anthony, what have you done now?" Ducky questioned as he moved to put his gloves on. Tony went and sat down on a clean table. Ducky made his way over with the tweezers, and started picking little pieces of glass out of his hand.

"The mirror mocked me." Tony heavy sighed as he talked. Ducky silently chuckled to himself, as he started cleaning his wound. Gibbs chose this time to walk into the morgue. He walked up to Tony, and slapped him on the backside of the head… again.

"You're paying for that mirror. Go home after you're done down here." Gibbs said as he walked around the morgue, looking for something to do.

Once Ducky finished the wrappings on his hand, Tony hopped of the table, and walked out of Autopsy. Ducky turned to Gibbs, who had ventured his way towards Ducky's desk.

"Might you fill me in on what happened?" Ducky asked. Palmer had excused himself to go talk to Abby a while ago, which left the two oldest men to have their time.

"He punched a mirror." He answered, taking a swig at his coffee, which had gone cold.

"There a reason why?" Ducky asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"He's DiNozzo. He screwed up." Was Gibbs's simple answer as he made his way out of the room.

"Hopefully not bad." Ducky commented, though no one was there to hear it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony stepped off of the elevator, and stepped onto the floor of Abby's lab. He didn't hear any talking, nor did he hear any music playing.

"Abby?" He called out, checking too see if Abby was in. When he turned the corner, he saw Abby sitting in the back room, lying down on her couch.

"Abs." He said, knocking on the glass door. Abby waved her hand at him, signaling for him to go away.

"Caff-Pow machine broke. I'm sleeping. Go away." She demanded, as she turned around, making herself more comfortable. Tony threw his hands up in the air, and walked away.

'Guess I'll just go home.' He thought to himself as he climbed back into the all too familiar elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony arrived back at his house, to find it empty. He searched around for Ziva and Aaron, but found nothing but their clothes, and some of Aaron's toys, but no Ziva or Aaron. He went outside his apartment, and into the brisk afternoon air. He searched around the outskirts of his house, but still nothing. He jogged to the park, the pond, and the open field, but still couldn't find them. He quickly began to panic as multiple thoughts ran through his head.

'What if she left me? What if she's dead? What if she went to Israel? What if Jacob got to her?" He shook the thought out of his head, as he kept running around town.

It soon became night time, and Tony still couldn't find his family. He went to all Ziva's favorite shops, eating places, running spots, and all of the places he could think of, but he still couldn't fund her. He called her at least 100 times before his phone died, but he still kept looking. It started to down poor, and Tony was left in the humid darkness with nothing but a windbreaker, his clothes, and pain in his hand. He didn't think that Ziva would return back to her own home, but it didn't hurt to check.

"Should've checked here first DiNozzo." He told himself as he made his way through the doors. He ran up all the stairs and sprinted to her door. He pulled out his gun as he found her door slightly ajar. He heard soft cries coming from the inside, so as he kicked the door fully opened, he scanned the apartment. He found tables and chairs knocked over. Pictures were off the wall, and carelessly thrown everywhere. He walked into Aaron's old room, and saw all the wall paper that was ripped off the wall.

He heard a window open, and a loud 'thump' on the floor coming from the direction of Ziva's bedroom. He then heard a high pitched cry, as he made his way to Ziva's room. He kicked the door open, and led the way in with his gun. He saw Aaron crying on the bed, looking to the window side of the bed. Aaron's head jerked up to Tony once he heard him coming in. Aaron crawled his way over to Tony, and jumped in his arms.

"Aba come back. Hurt Mommy." He cried into Tony's shoulder. Tony put him down, and ushered him out towards the living room. Once Aaron was safely over towards the couch, Tony turned his attention to the other side of the bed. He heard some low moans as he made his way over. Finally, he saw Ziva, lying down on the side of the bed. Blood was making its path way down her face, and on to her sweatshirt she was wearing. Her usual tan skin was covered in 'up and coming' bruises. Tony holstered his gun, and bent down towards her level. He saw Ziva's the weakness in Ziva's eyes as she looked up at him, before she re-closed her eyes. Tony carefully lifted her up, bridal style, and brought her out of the room.

"Tony." Ziva cried crumpling up his shirt, and holding it tight with her fist. She buried her head in Tony's chest as she wished all the pain would go away.

"Shh Ziva, I'm here." Tony reassured her as he gently laid her down on the couch. Aaron had crossed the room, and sat down on the love seat, were he held his teddy.

"Mommy ok?" Aaron asked, as he poked his head around, trying to see Ziva.

"She'll be ok." Tony said, standing up from his crouched position. He walked into the kitchen, and brought out the first aid kit. He returned back to his position and began his work on Ziva. He applied a cloth to Ziva's forehead to wipe away the now clotted blood. He brought the cloth down her face, and towards her lips. He gently traced the rest of her face, wiping away the blood, showing her true color, minus some abrasions. Tony applied antiseptic to the open wounds, and put an ice pack on the bigger bruises that she had.

"Doctor Daddy." Aaron cheered happily. Tony nodded his head, and maneuvered his way over towards his son. He scooped him up in his arms, and 'superman' carried him all the way towards his bed, were he laid him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clock rounded midnight before Ziva had woken up. She was well aware of a pounding sensation going on in her brain. She tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't stop.

"Ugh." She complained as she tried to sit up, which she failed at. She attempted to remember how she got in this position. All she could remember was when she slapped Tony across the face.

'Why did I do that?' She asked herself as she lay back down on the fluffy pillows. 'He probably deserved it.' She came up with that conclusion.

"Hey, you're awake." Tony said, making his announcement as he came out of Ziva's bedroom. He walked over, and plopped himself on the ground, right in front of Ziva's face.

"Tell me something I do not know Tony." Ziva snapped back at him, silently regretting as she did so, as her head pounded back. Tony looked down at the ground, afraid of what Ziva might do to him.

"I'm really sorry for what I said to you Ziva." He said shamefully, but truthfully. Ziva's face seemed to soften at the sincerity of his voice. Tony's and Ziva's eyes shared a strong look at one another, before Tony put a hand on Ziva's face. He pushed a strand of hair that had broken free from the pony tail she had on, behind her ear. He kept his hand on the side of her head, as he played with her curly hair.

"But, I was truly worried about were you had gone." He finished his statement as he started playing with her ear.

"Why do you make yourself care so much Tony?" Ziva asked him as she looked at him with her eyes. Her eyelids were starting to droop, but she wanted to finish the conversation with Tony.

"Because, I care about you Ziva. No matter what you do to piss me off, I'll still care about you." Ziva closed her eyes and smiled slightly. She leaned into Tony's touch, and moved over on the couch so he could lay down with her. She grabbed his hand, and pulled lightly. Tony followed, and lay on the couch facing Ziva's chest.

"I do also care about you Tony." Ziva told him, putting a hand on his chest. Tony tried to move so he could hold Ziva more, but the couch wasn't wide enough.

"Why don't we head off the bed?" Tony suggested, Ziva seemed to agree with his idea. She painfully made her way of the couch, and with Tony's help, she made the way to her bed. Tony changed her out of her bloody clothes before laying her down. Tony laid down beside her, and faced her face-to-face again.

"Why did you leave?" He asked Ziva. Ziva looked down, before she met eyes with him again.

"Because I was worried about how this would effect others." She answered simply with her eyes wide. For the first time in her life, she trusted this man enough to actually tell him what was on her mind. It was the first time she had ever done that, and she was shocked.

"You are not exactly the committed type, and if it ended badly, I did not want to think of what would happen to Aaron." Tony put his hands around her waist, and pulled her close to him. He buried his head in her hair, and took in the scent of her berry shampoo. He felt her arms go around him, but she didn't squeeze tight, as she was unsure of him.

"I want to be Ziva. I really want to be." He muttered into her hair. He felt her heavy sigh against him, and he was unsure about what she would say.

"How do I know that you will not go back to your normal self?" Tony heavy sighed, he wasn't really ready to tell her, but he didn't feel as he was ready to tell her. He thought of the pros and cons, and decided that the pros won. For the first time in his life, he felt sure of a decision he was making.

"Because I think that you are the only true person, which I'm falling in love with." He confessed. He felt Ziva's arms let loose around his neck as she pulled back to look at him in the face. She searched for the truth in his eyes, and she found it. She couldn't believe how good the truth in his eyes looked. She felt as she was truly loved for the first time in her life. Her father had told her that he loved her, but she didn't see the truth in his eyes. Ziva leaned forward, and met her lips with Tony.

Lips locked in a slow, but meaning full kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it meant a lot to each one. To Ziva, it was proof that she actually had someone in the world that cared for her. It was like her security blanket being fully wrapped around her, then taped around her, so it wouldn't fall off. To Tony, it felt like something he had never felt before, true love. It was obvious to him, that Ziva was the one.

When they heard feet paddling on the floor, they pulled apart quickly in anticipation for their interruption.

"Mommy, Daddy?" The small voice questioned from the door. Tony looked up and saw Aaron holding his Teddy tight to his chest, and his thumb in his mouth.

"Come here buddy." Tony said, waving his arm, directing him to come. Aaron hurried over to the bed, and with help from Tony, sat up on it. He squirmed himself in the middle of Tony and Ziva, their arms went wrapped around one another again. They fell asleep, together, surrounded by ones who truly loved them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review.

Giovanni Delmonaco- in our prayers


	17. Leaving

Oh my! I am so sorry that I haven't updated! Truthfully, I kind of forgot about it, which isn't a good thing! Anyway, just thought I would let you know, this story is now in the month of September, I didn't jump ahead or anything, that's just were we are right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DADDY!" Aaron exclaimed happily as he made his way up to his father figure. Tony turned his attention, and to his son, who was bubbling in excitement.

"I four!" He told his father, holding up three fingers in the air to Tony to prove his point. Tony laughed, and shook his head, as he hoisted Aaron onto his lap.

"I don't think your four yet. Three days, then you'll be four." Aaron nodded his head in agreement, then hopped of Tony's lap, and ran into the kitchen.

"I four in tree days Mommy!" Tony could hear Aaron in the kitchen, telling Ziva when he was going to be four. He could hear Ziva reply to him, in a fake happy expression, and that's when he knew that something was wrong.

"Aaron, why don't you go and get ready. You get to come to NCIS today." Aaron skipped off to his room, and came back with the clothes he wanted to wear that day, and brought them out to Tony.

"Help." Aaron commanded as he put the clothes on top of Tony. Tony sat up, and began to undress him. Tony picked up the two shirts that Aaron chose out, a white long sleeve undershirt, and a maroon short sleeve shirt. He laughed, and then placed both of them on Aaron. He finished dressing Aaron, and then saw what was left at his feet; a cape, a NCIS cap, and sunglasses. Aaron looked up at Tony, and smiled at him. All Tony could do was comply, and put the clothes on his son. He put the cap on backwards, and the sunglasses on his face.

"Alright, lets go get Mommy." Aaron nodded, and ran up to Ziva, who was standing in the doorway.

"Let go!" Aaron yelled at Ziva, then running up to the front door. Ziva chuckled slightly, before following him in his footsteps, and running out the front door. Tony heavy sighed, and followed after his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DING!" Aaron yelled out, as the elevator reached the point of their destination at NCIS. Aaron bolted out of the elevator, and into the bullpen, Gibbs was silently working. Aarons cape waved in the air behind him.

"IBBS! I super Aaron." He yelled in front of Gibbs's desk, throwing his hands up in the air. Gibbs smiled and laughed at him, before turning back to his paperwork.

In Tony's mind, the numb feeling around in the bullpen, made him feel like something was going on, and he had no clue. He wishes that Abby would take Aaron with him, so he could find out what's going on. He expected a few swears to come out, so he thought that it would be better if he wasn't their. To bad that Abby and Ducky had Saturdays off.

Tony heard the door to MTAC open, and Tony squinted, awaiting the speech from 'toothpick' he knew was about to come.

"Gibbs, David, Director David's up in MTAC!" Vance announced, heading back into the room. Gibbs stood up from his desk, and made his way up to the couple.

"Come with her DiNozzo." He said silently as he made his way up those stairs. Tony turned to look at Ziva, who remained quiet.

"You knew this was going to happen?" Tony half questioned, half inquired. Ziva nodded slightly as she turned into his shoulder, and hugged him. Shocked, Tony put his arm around her, and hugged her back. "It's going to be fine." He told her as she pulled away, and headed up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Ah Zivalev, my daughter, so nice of you to join us."_ Director David stated over the MTAC feed. Ziva put the headphones on, along with Tony and Gibbs. Ziva didn't say anything, only looked at the blurry screen.

"What is this about Aba?" Ziva asked, trying to get straight to the point. Tony sent a sideways glance in her direction. He knew that she hated him, just not that much.

"Daddy." Aaron said, as he had to come up to the MTAC, since no one Ziva trusted with their son was their. Tony turned around swiftly, and shushed him. Aaron cuddled away behind one of the seats.

"_We are having problems in Mossad. Admir Kahelb was killed, and we need someone ready to go into his position." _Her father informed her. Tony sucked his breath in, and anticipated what he was going to say next.

"What does that have to do with me?" Ziva questioned him, but she already knew that answer.

"_You are being called back to Israel. Your plane will be leaving at two, this afternoon."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, please review… and sorry this is so short, I'm leaving for Pennsylvania this soon, and won't be able to update, so I thought that I would do that now.


	18. Mama Stay Here

**Hello everyone! I wasn't going to write anymore of this story because it didn't seem like you didn't want this story to keep going on with the lack of your reviews. But, thanks to LittleArkAngel, I have decided to continue.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**We are having problems in Mossad. Admir Kahelb was killed, and we need someone ready to go into his position." Her father informed her. Tony sucked his breath in, and anticipated what he was going to say next.**_

"_**What does that have to do with me?" Ziva questioned him, but she already knew that answer.**_

"_**You are being called back to Israel. Your plane will be leaving at two, this afternoon."**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ziva stood there, bewildered in what her father just informed her. Tony just stared at Eli through the blurry MTAC feed. Eli just stared at her, anticipating a response from her, though it would not change his mind about have her come back.**

"**No." Tony bravely spoke up. Eli David lowered his head a bit, trying to give him the evil eye over the feed…though it was hard to do. "She can't go back, she has a family here."**

"_**Her family is here Agent DiNozzo**_**" Eli sneered. Ziva tried to speak to stop Tony, but she was still to in shock.**

**Tony chuckled. "Yeah, maybe their gravesites, but that is about it. I mean, you're there, but that means nothing… and that's Special Agent DiNozzo to you sir." Tony spoke bravely. Gibbs smirked from his position off to the side.**

"_**I suggest you watch your mouth there Agent DiNozzo, this is strictly between my daughter and I."**_

"**She's no more your daughter than she is mine. Sending her on suicide missions, don't seem so father daughter like. Those father-daughter dances must have been not so fun." Tony joked. Gibbs scratched at his mouth to hide his laughter, Ziva just kept her emotionless face trained at her father. Tony had made a point though, her father and herself had an awkward relationship. True, he was there for her sometimes, and other times it seems as though she didn't matter at all to him.**

"**ENOUGH! Ziva is my daughter and I choose that she comes back immediately. And she takes that grandson of mine."**

"**There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you take Ziva, and my son back to Israel." Tony yelled, this caught Aaron's attention. He stood up, and walked to stand next to Tony's pant leg.**

"**Mama stay here." Aaron yelled, stomping his leg to prove his point. Eli sat back at his desk, and eyed the boy carefully.**

"**My boy, you must not treat your grandfather like that. Ziva, you are coming back, and this is not up for any discussion." Eli finished, as he signed off his MTAC feed.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews= LOVE No Reviews= HATE**


	19. Ring Pops

Wow, I have no excuses for not updating. So I'm just going to update this story.

Tony stormed out of the MTAC room and back into the group bullpen. Ziva and Gibbs followed him, Aaron hot on their heels.

"Hey, how was the-" McGee greeted them as he stood from the desk.

"Tony." Ziva called out as Tony grabbed his bag from his desk. Ziva watched as he ran over to the elevator and punched the button. "TONY!" Ziva yelled angrily. Tony turned and walked back up the group.

"What do you want?" Tony asked through his teeth.

"Well, for one thing, you cannot talk to me like that." Ziva stated as she put her hands on her hips. "Why are you acting like this is my fault?" Ziva asked him. Tony rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "Oh, such a mature thing to do. Way to act like the adult." Ziva said, looking behind her to make eye contact with her son.

"Well Ziva, one of us has to act like the adult in this relationship." Tony spat back at her. He ignored the elevator as it came to the floor, instead, going up to Ziva.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ziva asked as she stalked up to him.

"You know what I mean Ziva. You know exactly what I am talking about." Tony whispered to her. Ziva squinted her eyes.

"Please, enlighten me on this Tony." Ziva spat sarcastically.

"You're still letting Daddy make all the choices in your life. You just stood there like a child getting told what to do by your father." Tony talked down to her.

Everyone in the bullpen looked over at the couple. Gibbs lifted Aaron in the air, and brought him over to McGee's desk, giving him the chance to listen to Tim's iPod while his parents fought. Gibbs looked up in time just to see Ziva slap him across the face.

"You had no right to say that DiNozzo! My father does not choose what I do with my life!" Ziva spat back in his face.

Tony slapped his hand over his cheek and covered up the large red spot. "Really? Then why are you not saying no? Why are you letting him tell you what to do Ziva? You are your own person now."

"Because he is not my father, he is my boss." Ziva whispered to him before grabbing her bag and heading into the elevator.

"There is a reason that I created Rule 12 DiNozzo." Gibbs said from behind him. Tony turned around and gathered his son up in his arms.

"Well boss, we aren't you and Jenny." And with that, Tony got on the elevator.

Tony and Aaron walked into Ziva's apartment, both of them taking note at the numerous boxes stacked up against the wall.

"Can I make a club house out of the boxes?" Aaron asked, looking up at Tony.

"Sorry. Why don't you go sit on the couch and watch a movie?" Aaron listened to his father and obediently sat on the couch. Once Aaron settled down, Tony went on to find Ziva.

"Ziva?" Tony called out, standing by her bedroom door, which was closed. "I know you're in there." He told her, continuously knocking on the door. "I can keep knocking if you want. I can go all night." Ziva opened the door a crack and let him come in. "You are really going through with this?"

"And what other option is there Tony? Should I refuse my father's orders and let him send his men out to come and kill me?" Ziva asked him, stuffing some of her sweaters in her suitcase.

"I won't let them kill you Ziva." Tony grabbed her upper arm and spun her around. "I won't let them touch you or Aaron."

"And when you do that, they will likely kill you. Tony, these men are trained people."

"I can't have you do this to me. He's my son too. You can't just take him away."

"Tony, I don't know what to do." Ziva turned towards him, and closed her eyes. "I don't know how to do this"

"You let me help you, let Gibbs help you." Tony pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "Just please, don't leave me. I don't think I can do this 'life' thing without you by my side."

Ziva chuckled into Tony's stomach. "That was cheesy." Ziva pulled back to look at Tony's face and smiled.

"Well, it's the truth Ziva." Ziva looked at Tony seriously before leaning closer to him, and planting her lips on top of his. After a moment, she pulled away.

"You stay strong ok Tony; give me something to come home too." Ziva told Tony as she walked away from his arms.

"Please Ziva."

"Tony, there is nothing we can do. I will try to talk to my father and ask him for my return. But other than that, I am powerless." Ziva continued to pack.

"There is another option." Ziva turned to look at Tony curiously. She watched as Tony walked out of the room, only to return a minute later. Ziva set her socks down as he dropped to one knee.

"Tony-" Ziva started to speak, but Tony grabbed her hand.

"Ziva, I may be cheesy, and this isn't how I imagined me doing this, but I love you. I can't live without you, and I need you with me. Will you marry me?" Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a watermelon flavored Ring Pop.

So like I said before, sorry about the wait.


	20. No More Secrets

You can thanks NCISLover-n1 for this idea!

Tony and Ziva nervously held each other's hands while they walked down the hallway. They looked at each door, anxiously waiting for the door that would bound them together. Once they found it, they stopped to look at each other.

"Are you sure about this." Ziva asked him, turning to face him.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Eck." Aaron said from behind them. The pair smiled and looked at him, before reaching towards the doorknob.

"You two sure about this?" Gibbs asked from behind them.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked in disbelief. "I didn't know you were coming. We haven't told anyone." He stated, confused of how his boss found out he was getting married.

"Someone's relationship status is 'engaged' on that head book…Facebook… thing."

"You are on Facebook, Gibbs?" Ziva asked, clutching on Tony's hand.

"Nope. Got a call from Abs, saying that Tony is engaged to Ziva. Had to come find out for myself."

"Um, well, we are getting married." Tony said, pulling Ziva closer to him.

"Ok. Let's get married." Gibbs reached his hand out and fluffed up Aaron's hair. Tony twisted the doorknob, and entered the room as a free man.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Ziva DiNozzo?" Tony asked cockily as he clutched his wife's hand.

"Feels the same as it does when I was Ms. Ziva David." Ziva joked back, sipping back her beer. After walking out of the Town Hall, the team had taken the pair off to their favorite bar, after dropping Aaron off at Ducky's house.

"Ouch." McGee commented, slipping his arm around Abby's shoulders. Abby smiled, and shifted over to the side, hugging herself to him.

"Hey, I just watched people on my team getting married, I don't want to attend another wedding anytime soon." Gibbs spoke, smiling slightly as McGee slowly withdrew his arm.

"Would that have something to do with the-…Shutting up Boss." Tony backed down as he saw the look that Gibbs was giving to him.

The bar began to thin out, and only the team was remaining when one of their enemies walked in. Abby screamed as Jacob pointed a gun towards their booth.

"Hello Ziva." Jacob smirked from behind Tony and Ziva. The husband and wife looked across them at the scared looks of Abby and McGee. Gibbs had gone to the bathroom, and had yet not returned.

"Oh Jakey, so nice to see you." Tony scotched out of the booth and stood in the direction of the gun. "I was thinking that we wouldn't see you again, it almost made me sad."

"Tony." Ziva warned from her place on the bench. She began to move to stand by Tony, but Abby stopped her.

"I want my child back." Jacob said, flinching slightly.

"Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen. 'Cause you see, he happens to be mine." Tony told him, and Jacob grew visibly angry.

"That is not possible. I am Aaron's father."

"Yeah, well Jakey, it's very possible. You see, when a man and a women love each other very much-" Tony began, but McGee cut him off.

"Put the gun down Jacob." McGee said, pointing his gun directly at Jacob. McGee hopped off the bench.

"Tell him that I am the father Ziva, tell him!" Jacob demanded, shaking as he tried to keep the gun focused on Tony.

"Jacob-" Ziva began, knowing that Jacob would be able to tell that she was lying.

"No Ziva." He finished, clicking off the safety. He began to put pressure on the trigger. Tony squeezed his eyes shut. Abby screamed.

_BANG_

"Nice shot, McGee." Tony complimented him, unclamping his eyes. Ziva got off of the bench and walked over to Jacob.

"I missed." McGee stated, pointing to the shot right behind the wall near where Jacob was standing.

"Then who-" Tony asked. His question was answered when he turned around and saw his boss standing by the bathroom door with his gun out. "Oh, thanks boss. It's all over now." Tony smiled as the sirens became close in the background. He walked over to Ziva and kissed her on the lips.

"All of you" Gibbs started, getting the attention of his whole team. "No more Secrets."

I'm so sorry this is so short, but I couldn't figure out how to tie this all together in a short way… I'm not happy with this, but I couldn't figure out any other way.

So now that this is done, PLEASE check out my other stories!


End file.
